Winter's Melody
by Kurankira
Summary: Christmas is coming and Len just came back from Vienna. He was planning on a date with Kahoko but it was hard for him to ask her since Kahoko was somehow attracted to his butler, not to mention, the butler himself is Kahoko's home tutor… Sequel of Magnet
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Christmas is coming and Len just came back from Vienna. He was planning on a date with Kahoko but it was hard for him to ask her since Kahoko was somehow attracted to his butler, not to mention, the butler himself is Kahoko's home tutor…

Sequel of the fan fiction Magnet~ (You can read the fiction even if you haven't read my other fanfic Magnet)

* * *

><p><strong>Winter's Melody<strong>

**~Chapter 1~**

Len and Kahoko were in the living room. Kahoko's head was on Len's lap while Len sat comfortably on the sofa with a book on hand. For now they were completely alone in the Tsukimori mansion.

"Are you planning on staring at me for the rest of the day?", Len asked as he flips the next page of his book.

"Yup!", Kahoko answered.

It's been a month since the confession on the rooftop, and two weeks before Christmas.

Kahoko played with Len's tie. "Aren't you going to change?", Kahoko asked. She loosened Len's tie while she remained lying on Len's lap.

"It's bothersome", Len answered.

"But I think you should. And you better rest. You, after all, just came back from Vienna", Kahoko said.

Len closed the book and laid it on the sofa. He looked down to look at Kahoko. "Do you expect me to change my clothes and rest when you're the one unclothing me and are resting on me?", Len said, somehow amused.

Kahoko sat up and blushed. "I-I'm sorry!", she said, back facing Len.

Len pulled Kahoko back down to his lap. "Changing and rest can wait. For now I want to be with you and make up for the days I was away", Len said.

There was silence then Len spoke up again, "Your face is all red like your hair".

Kahoko turned away and hid her face using her hands. "You seem happy teasing me. Never did I think that the great Len Tsukimori would tease me", Kahoko said.

Len leaned back at the sofa and said, "I was only being honest…".

"I know", Kahoko said and looked back at Len showing him her smiling face. She sat back up and said, "You need to change and rest. How 'bout I come again tomorrow? You can make up for the days starting tomorrow. But I'll be coming after my classes".

Len stared at Kahoko and pouted. Kahoko got surprised and thought, _cute_. "You want to get away from me that badly, huh?", Len said standing up from the sofa. "I'll take you to the door then".

Kahoko's mind went blank for a while. After realizing what made Len look like that she stood up and grabbed Len's shirt. "I didn't mean it like that!", Kahoko said all worried.

Len nodded and took Kahoko's hand from his shirt. "I know", Len said and pushed Kahoko until she was out of the house. Once Kahoko was out, Len slammed the door in front of Kahoko.

Kahoko stared at the door. _Wha-what have I done? That's not what I meant!_ "Len! You misunderstood!", Kahoko shouted and knocked at the locked door.

She heard the locks clicked. She stopped knocking and after a few seconds the door opened. Len surprised Kahoko with a kiss on the forehead. "I understand. You're leaving because you know that you're annoying to the point that I cannot have some peace and quiet and you know that I cannot rest with you around", Len said. He smiled and added, "Make sure you give me your time tomorrow, after classes".

Kahoko's face was all red and she stood there frozen in surprise. Len waited for her to respond.

"O-okay", Kahoko said and with that she started her way towards her house.

**~Kahoko's POV~**

I didn't think Len would change so much after a month. I mean, he's now brighter than before and he can even do stunts like smiling and surprising me with a kiss! I haven't kissed him before. The place where he kissed me still feels so warm. H-he kissed me! What should I do? My heart is racing so fast that I think it's going to explode. What more will happen to me if it were on my lips? Uwaa... I think my face is all red.

I tried calming myself. After the rooftop, confession… well I don't know if it were a confession, I had gotten surprisingly close to Len. But the next day, Len went back to Vienna with his friends. He has plenty of things to do in Vienna so he went. Before he left, we met at the airport. He was still the same Len I knew and he still wears that unreadable expression on his face.

While he was away I struggled to keep up with my academics at the same time I kept on practicing the violin. He would send me text messages everyday like, 'Good morning. Have a good day. Take care', 'Good evening' and 'Good night. Have a nice dream' and something in between. It first felt awkward but I was happy that despite the same messages, he thoughtfully remembers to send one to me. He even called me though it was only once and it was a short call.

He came back this morning and that's when I noticed the difference from the Len then and now. I saw him smiling when we met at the airport. He was now a bit talkative unlike before and he wasn't cold, well, he doesn't look cold and bothered all the time like before. And another thing that surprised me, I didn't hear him complain that he's wasting his time with me, I mean, before, he would tell me that instead of going to cake shops and eat, I should go practice or he should be practicing. Well, we did ate in a cake shop after the rooftop and he said that he's wasting his time but today he didn't and he looked fine eating a cake. He changed and I like the new him. It makes me more comfortable knowing that he too is enjoying, if he really is enjoying.

I reached my house and the moment I opened the front door, what awaits me was my mother, arms crossed with a glare she uses when I'm in serious trouble. Uh-oh… what is it?

I want to turn around and leave but that would make things worse. I closed the door and faced my mother.

"Your school called…", mother started. The way her voice sounded made the hairs on my neck stand up. I covered my ears. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING THESE PAST MONTHS? YOU HAVE FAILING MARKS? ARE YOU PLANNING ON REPEATING YOUR THIRD YEAR? YOU'RE A GRADUATING STUDENT FOR GOODNESS SAKE!", mother yelled angrily.

Now that she mentioned my academics, it made me remember my classes… especially math. I ended up having a mark of five out of a hundred items. Well, there is one reason to why I have that mark, and the reason is very unreasonable. I can't possibly say that it's a certain violinist's fault… that violinist made me think of him ever since he left. He was gone for a month so how am I going to explain the other months, the months when I'm not even aware of that certain violinist?

Mother continued to glare at me while waiting for my answer.

I started, "it's because of-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses", she said cutting me. "You are grounded young lady! And if it's because of that violin of yours why you're failing, I'll confiscate it".

"No! You're kidding me!", I whined.

"Does this look like kidding to you, Kahoko Hino?", mother said while pointing at her face. She looked funny but I couldn't laugh because that will make it worse, she'll be confiscating my violin?

I shook my head. "But not the violin!", I said, pleading.

"Fine, but make sure you pass your coming exam. Go study", mother said pointing at the stairs towards my room.

"Yes mother…", I said and walked my way towards my room. Hey! How did she found out that I have an exam tomorrow? Well at least she won't take my violin.

I studied in my room but ended up sleeping instead of processing the words in my book to my brain.

**~Next Morning~**

"Kahoko! Wake up! You'll be late for your classes!", I heard mother shout from downstairs.

I looked at the clock on my study table and found that I only have fifteen minutes left to get ready for school. I stood up, threw all the books on my table into my bag and ran to the bathroom.

After thirteen minutes of preparing, I ran out the house with bread on my mouth.

"Kahoko, make sure to come home as soon as you finish your classes!", mother shouted while I ran towards school.

Oh man! I have to see Len later. I guess I should give him a call later telling him I can't come today… I feel like mother will really take my violin away from me if I didn't come home early… speaking of violin, why do I have a feeling that my violin isn't on my hand? I looked down my hand and found no violin case…

I FORGOT MY VIOLIN! Uwaa… I can't go back now that I can hear the school bell ringing! Really? I really need to tell Len that I can't go back since mother will have my violin… I guess I'll tell him later at lunch.

**~After School~**

"Kaho, how did the exam go? It was hard and I can barely answer the application problems", Nao said as she stares at me.

"Looks like it didn't go well", Mio said patting my back. "Don't worry, everyone finds it hard".

Uuu… I can't believe that exam turned out like that, I mean, why did math have to be so difficult and why did all the major subjects had a long quiz at the same day? My essay on English class didn't do any good, the terms used in science didn't made sense and the problems in math, I can't even put it into words. What made it worse was after I called Len. _'I told you to make sure you give me some of your time today… its fine, bye'_, is what he said and I can't tell whether he's fine with it or not. Is he angry at me? I hope not. While taking the music exam… I CAN'T EVEN CONCENTRATE BECAUSE OF THAT! Kahoko you are so doomed! You're going to groundsville with the help of your mother! And splitsville with the help of Len… though I can't tell what kind of relationship we really are in.

"Cheer up Kaho, you just need to pass the next exam, if the teachers will give one", Mio said, trying to cheer me up.

"I'm doomed", I said.

After a few minutes of reflecting, I went home and found mother after opening the door, her hands were on her waist and she was grinning at me. W-weird… yesterday were a glare… and now a grin… what did I do this time? I hope she hasn't received any news about me failing all my quizzes on my major subjects.

"Kahoko I have news for you", mother said.

I tilted my head a little to the side. "What news?", I asked.

Mother smiled at me and then said, "Lucky for us I found someone who can help you. Starting today, you have to go home early and have lessons with your tutor".

"Eh? Tutor?", I asked surprised. I bet that person looks like a nerd with glasses and a book on hand. But I don't want a tutor! It's like bringing school at home!

"He's in your room. Go now and study", mother said and went towards the kitchen.

So that tutor is a he. I walked towards my room and stopped in front of my bedroom door. Is it safe for a girl to be in the same room as a guy? Well, if he's a nerd then it means he likes studying more but he's still a he so I don't know.

I found my sister peeking from her bedroom. She motioned to tell me to come near her. "You're one hell of a lucky girl!", she whispered. "I wish I failed my grades", she said. Easy for her to say, it's not great to have failing marks for your information dear sister. Why am I lucky? It's bad luck!

I shook my head and went towards my room. I can still feel my sister watching me from behind so I opened my bedroom door.

I closed the door behind me and looked at the guy sitting in front of my study desk. "Hello", I said.

The guy turned around and looked at me. Oh my… I was wrong about the nerd look, but I was right about the glasses and book. He looked like a guy who came out of a model magazine! He looks hot! No cute! No both! What am I thinking?

He has straight black hair that is comb nicely. His skin looked smooth and a bit pale and he doesn't look like a body builder but his body was something to stare at. That's not something to think about Kahoko! My eyes met his for a second and I felt something that made my heart race and made my face heat up. Somehow the way he looks makes me think of an angel… he looks like an angel without wings.

"Hi", he said in a soft manner. He stood up and went near me. He held his hand up and said, "My name is Silverylle Rozen. I'll be your tutor. I hope we can get along well".

His voice… what kind of voice is that? His voice is somehow music to my ears. First he has brains, obviously because he's my tutor, then he has a good face and body now his voice? I can't believe a perfect guy existed! If he were rich, that will make him a guy that every girl dreamed of!

I saw him take his hand away from me. "Sorry, I must be too sudden", he said and he gave an expression that made me guilty for not shaking his hand.

"N-no! It's just that I'm surprised. I'm Kahoko Hino", I said and took his hand.

He suddenly took his hand away like he got electrified. "I'm sorry", he said and held his hand towards me again. I shook it. "Let's start your lesson then", he said and led me towards my study table.

* * *

><p>Haha I'll be writing about Yuu and Sakura again :D<p>

I've missed writing! :D I bet my writing skills have rusted o.O Sorry for the wrong grammars and spellings if you found one (Couldn't find them o.O).

Hope everyone would like this fanfiction!

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

An update! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Winter's Melody<strong>

**~Chapter 2~**

**~Kahoko's POV~**

Yesterday was something. Silverylle, well, he told me to call him Yuu, had made me study for a complete five hours straight. I never thought that I could keep up with his teachings and surprisingly I find his teachings more understandable than my teachers at Seiso. He gave me tips in how to remember everything he taught me and gave me examples and techniques on how to solve problems in math.

"Okay, Miss Hino, I wish you would do your best in this retake exam", my math teacher told me as she hands me the questionnaire. She did the same to the others before she let us start answering.

Hmmm…. Let me see… This problem is similar to what Yuu had given me yesterday… this too. I think I can answer them all! Oh my gosh! I can pass this! I smiled while answering the problems.

My English and science teachers also gave me a retake quiz and I think I did well.

After the exams I felt like I was free. "Kahoko, you're grinning. Did the exam made you crazy?", Mio asked worriedly.

"Hey! What does that mean? I'm not stupid", I said, but laughed.

"So you did well", Nao said. Both sat beside me in the classroom.

Mio and Nao stared at me and exchanged glances. What are they thinking?

Both looked at me with a serious expression. "Len Tsukimori was waiting in front of the gates yesterday after you left", Mio said.

"He was looking for you", Nao said.

"What kind of relationship do you have with him?", both asked me in unison.

I felt my face heat up. Well, I don't know exactly but I think there's something between us, I think… I can't tell Mio and Nao that! They'll definitely say that that something is a… I shook my head and said, "Nothing".

Both smiled at me. "Really?", they asked.

"Yes! And I have a tutor so I thought that I might pass the exam!", I said trying to change the topic.

"Oh, how does he look like?", Nao asked.

"Maybe someone who looks old… or a nerd with thick glasses and a hairstyle of a nerd", Mio guessed.

I shook my head. They were wrong. Yuu looked like he was the same age as me; eighteen or less… he looked younger than me. He does have glasses but when I looked through them, they weren't thick and his hairstyle wasn't that bad, it was comb nicely. "You're wrong… he looks… cute…", I said, trying to remember his features.

"Is he a college student?", Mio asked. Earlier she said nerd now she looked interested.

"I don't know. I didn't ask Yuu", I said.

"His name is Yuu?", Nao asked.

"Yuu is his nickname. His name is Silverylle Rozen", I said.

"How does he look like?", Mio asked.

This sounded like a question and answer. "Well… he looks like…"

"How did your exam went?", I heard a familiar voice asked.

I turned around and said "That". Yuu was wearing a blue polo shirt that wasn't buttoned, a white t-shirt inside and black pants. He was holding a book. I noticed his hair was not as neat as yesterday but it looks good on him… a messy uncombed hair like he just came up from bed. Now that I look at him, he does look sleepy, is it because of last night? After all, he went home late.

"I did well. I think I'll pass, no, I know I'll pass", I said smiling at him. "Thanks a lot".

He nodded.

I saw Mio and Nao staring at him. I think they were thinking the same thing I did yesterday.

"I won't be tutoring you today, I have something to do later", he said. "If you need help with your studies, just send me a message". He took a piece of paper from his pocket and gave it to me. "Bye", he said and left.

After a few moments of silence, Mio and Nao grabbed my arms and asked me, "Was that him?". I nodded. "You're kidding me!", both said.

"I'm not kidding", I said. I already feel dizzy with their constant shaking.

Nao let go of me and said, "He looks like the same age as us. I wonder if he studies here or if he's a university student".

"No! He looks like someone I saw before…", Mio said. "I can't remember where".

I gave Mio a questioning look and Mio shook her head telling me to forget about it.

Now that Yuu said he won't be tutoring me tonight, I'll visit Len!

**~Len's POV~**

Right now I'm a babysitter… I looked at the girl who's in front of the piano, trying to play the piece in front of her. I went beside her and showed her how the notes were played and left her once she nodded.

How did I end up babysitting? Well, it's obviously not my idea.

This morning, mother knocked at my door.

"Len, we'll be out until Sunday and we'll be with a friend", mother said while entering my room. She sat on one side of my bed. Mother doesn't usually come here and tell me they're leaving with a friend… she normally writes a letter and leave, which I'm already used to. I kept myself laid on my bed not bothering to get up. I waited for her to continue.

"You know Akihiko, right?", mother asked. If I remember correctly, Akihiko is the director of Seiso Academy. I nodded. "You see… he has a niece and he doesn't have anyone to look after her…".

"And you want me to look after her? No way", I said. I covered my face with my pillow.

Mother took my pillow from my face. "She's not a little girl, I promise. She's just going to live with you for today till Sunday. That makes it three days and two nights!", she said with a pout. She can be childish…

I frowned. "How old?", I asked.

"Sixteen. So she's two years younger than you, it'll be fine. All you have to do is let her stay here", mother said with a smile. "She won't be much trouble for you".

"Fine, let her stay. Got it", I said and went back to sleep.

I woke up again to find a girl in the living room that looked like fourteen with black hair, shoulder length, brown eyes and was wearing a simple blue dress. Mother and father were nowhere to be found.

Ever since she came, the only things I heard from her was a 'Hello', 'Can I play the piano?' and 'thank you'. She wasn't troublesome to look after. I find that fine but the way we're in the same house not talking and are still complete strangers makes the air tense.

I heard a light knock from the door. "Come in", I said, though I don't know who it was.

A guy wearing glasses and a suit entered. His black hair and his black eyes caught my attention. He looked familiar but I can't pinpoint where I saw him. He went towards me and stopped to bow down. "I'll be serving you and the lady over there for the coming three days", he said then raised his head. "My name is Silverylle Rozen. Please let me take care of you two like what Mrs. Tsukimori had told me", he introduced himself, taking a hand out for me to shake.

I somehow saw that coming. Normally I'm given a maid but now a butler. I looked at the girl with me and saw her staring at Silverylle… she looked surprised.

"You can serve her. I can take care of myself", I said.

He stared at me, which made me uncomfortable, and then said, "Okay… but I'll be the one taking care of your meals. Mrs. Tsukimori told me not to let you enter the kitchen". Yes, mother tells that to almost everyone she assigns to take care of me… what's wrong with me and the kitchen? Does it look like the name 'Len' and 'Kitchen' cannot go to the same sentence?

I sighed and left the living room. Just after a few seconds, I heard the doorbell rang. I headed for the door and opened it. Kahoko greeted me with a smile on her face. She was still wearing her uniform and was holding her bag and violin case.

"Len!", she greeted. "I can spend time with you now and for the weekend. Sorry about yesterday!", she said.

"It's fine", I said and moved to let her in.

She entered the house then said, "I didn't come because I have my tutor yesterday. He's really amazing! Because of him I think I'll pass my exam", she said cheerfully. "He's also a cute guy", she said then blushed.

C-cute… guy… she said… who is he? Her tutor? Does she have problems in her academics? And… why did she react like that after describing him? I envy that guy. But Kahoko is mine… right?

"Please forget what I said," Kahoko said, waving her hands. "It's nothing".

I nodded and led her to the living room. The girl I was with was still beside the piano but the new butler was nowhere to be found. Maybe he went to prepare snacks.

I saw Kahoko look at the girl. "She's staying with me for a few days", I explained.

Kahoko just nodded. I think I felt a bad aura emitting from Kahoko…

She silently sat on the sofa and watched the girl seriously try to play the piece in front of her.

I don't know why but I feel like Kahoko's angry at something…

* * *

><p>I hope you like it! :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I think I will be updating this fic everyday :)

An update! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Winter's Melody<strong>

**~Chapter 3~**

**~Kahoko's POV~**

She's staying with Len for a few days huh… Why do I feel bad about this? It's not like she's going to sleep with Len on the same bed…

I imagined Len and that girl sleeping together both bodies close each other. Len's arm under the girl's head and Len's other arm wrapped around the girl's waist. The girl was snuggling closely to Len.

What the hell am I thinking? Len wouldn't do that! Unless she's very close to him like she's his g-girlfriend…

I tried removing the thought out of my brain but it keeps on coming.

I saw the girl stand up and went near to Len. She grabbed Len's polo shirt and tiptoed to reach Len's face. I saw Len lean down and they… they… are they going to kiss?

I looked away from them and stared at the piano like it was something interesting.

"Okay, I got it", I heard Len say then he went out of the room.

I looked back at the girl. She caught me looking at her. She blushed and bowed her head. She went back to the piano.

W-what's with her reaction? Is there something between her and Len? Am I like a sister to Len? Come to think of it… she looks cute.

I saw her take a peek at me and it made me conscious. She gave me a small smile then she looked back at the piano. She played a piece but made some mistakes.

I heard Len enter the room and found him holding a tray. He settled the tray down on the table in front of the sofa. On the tray was a basket of cookies and three glasses of milk.

"Take some", Len told me and looked at the girl.

The girl stood up then sat on the sofa near Len. Len sat beside her. The girl stared at the cookies. Len took a cookie and placed one on her mouth, the girl ate it.

Why do I feel like I'm the third wheel?

"It's delicious!", the girl said with a surprised expression. She looked at Len and then smiled. I saw Len smile as well.

I feel like I regret coming here…

**~Len's POV~**

Ah… she talked again. She sounded like a kid than a sixteen-year-old girl.

"Glad you liked it. Eat some more", I told her.

I looked at Kahoko and found her pouting. I wonder why… is it possible that she was jealous because I just fed the girl beside me? A thought came to me... since she bragged about another guy earlier maybe it's fine to tease her a little.

I saw Kahoko take a cookie.

Hmm… "Would you like some milk, Kitty?", I asked the girl beside me. I guess calling her Kitty is fine since I don't know her name, weird nickname to give someone because of milk. She got surprised at how I called her and then she blushed.

"Uhh...umm... sure!", she answered.

As soon as I heard Kitty's answer I heard a cracking sound beside me. I looked at Kahoko and found her holding a crushed cookie.

I handed Kitty her milk then took Kahoko's hand to the tray and let the crumbs fall down the tray.

"Master, I received a message from Mistress Tsukimori", I heard Silverylle say.

Kahoko took her hand away from my grasp then ran towards Silverylle. To my surprise, she hugged the man without hesitation.

"Why are you here, Yuu?", Kahoko asked.

I saw Silverylle's posture become stiff but then he patted Kahoko's head.

"I'm here looking after master Len for now", Silverylle answered.

"Oh… babysitting?", Kahoko asked.

I suddenly felt embarrassed. I didn't need a babysitter to look after me. And what's with the hug? Don't tell me Kahoko has a relationship with him? Maybe I'm exaggerating it… yeah I'm exaggerating it!

"Sort of…", Silverylle answered her.

"Will you come to my room tonight again?", I heard Kahoko ask.

She said 'again'… What's their relationship? And her room? I haven't even seen her bedroom!

"Should I satisfy you more?", I heard the devil replied. What does he think he's doing with Kahoko in her room? Isn't it bad? A girl and a guy shouldn't be alone in a bedroom!

I stood up and took Kitty with me towards the kitchen. I don't want to hear more… I might end up beating that butler even if it makes my hand bleed.

"…are you okay?", Kitty asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kitty", I answered her.

I looked at her and found her all teary eyed, about to cry. "B-but you l-look l-like you're about to k-kill s-someone…", she stuttered.

"Ah! I'm sorry! Don't cry!", I told her and gave her a hug. I rubbed her back while she started crying.

"I must be troublesome…", she cried. "I'm sorry!".

I didn't think she'll cry. Did I scare her? Do I look that scary? "It's fine", I told her. "Calm down".

"… I'll take my milk on my own…", she said while sobbing.

…so she thought I was troubled by getting her milk for her. Is that it? I made her scared because of that? "Sorry", I said, can't think of other words to say. I didn't think that the reason was so simple.

I saw Kahoko and Silverylle by the kitchen's entrance. Silverylle wore an unreadable expression while Kahoko was glaring at me.

"I think I'm disturbing everyone. I'll take my leave", Kahoko said. She smiled then added, "Bye!". After a few moments, I heard the door being slammed shut.

I got frozen by her action. I wasn't even able to follow her. I think I took my joke too far… but I only offered Kitty whether she wants some milk!

**~Yuu's POV~**

It's been one hour since Kahoko left and Len locking himself in his room. And it's been one hour since Kitty, the girl whom Len called Kitty and the girl who I'm taking care of as well, has been standing in front of Len's door.

I came to her and waited for her to say something. After a few minutes of standing there without hearing any word I've decided to stop this drama and get on with life. I snapped my fingers in front of her face and in an instant I got her attention. Though her reaction wasn't the thing I wanted to see.

As soon as I snapped my fingers, she went all the way to one wall with a wary expression. She looked as if she wanted to scream but she didn't.

"If you want to talk to him, knock on his door", I said.

She nodded to what I said but she didn't move from her position. She was facing me with her hands both on the wall.

"Well?"

"Wont he get mad?", she asked me.

I listened to any movements in Len's room. All I can hear was paper being flipped. He must be reading a book. I shook my head.

I saw her nod again, this time she stood up properly and went in front of Len's room ready to knock.

"He won't get mad", she told herself then started knocking.

We both heard Len say, "Come in". Kitty opened Len's door and the sound I heard from her was a small, "Eeep". What is eeep anyway?

"Oh, it's you", I heard Len say. Kitty went in and closed the door. Since I got nothing to do, I've decided to wait outside. I leaned on the door and listened to their conversation.

"What do you want?", I heard Len asked.

"Uhh… I want to apologize… it must be my fault why your visitor left".

"You don't have to worry about it, Kitty". _'You didn't do anything, it was my fault. I didn't know pulling a small joke can make her fly out of the door in an instant. I didn't even know I'll act like that after seeing her with another man'_, Len thought.

There was silence for a few seconds then Kitty spoke up. "Why do you call me Kitty?", she asked.

'_Had nothing to call you'_, Len thought. "I don't know your name", Len replied.

I got to admit, Len has a weird sense of making nicknames. Just because he was offering milk, he nicknamed a girl Kitty. Even I am surprisingly using the nickname. I didn't expect a prodigy to be lame in making nicknames, can't blame him though.

"Oh! My name is Sakura Kira. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly", Kira said.

"I think I'll call you Sakura from now on. I'm Len Tsukimori. Please feel at home here", I heard Len.

Sakura Kira… hmm… I feel like I heard her name before, though I can't remember where. I don't know why but the name gave a big impact on me. It's like I've known her yet I don't know anything about her. I wonder why…

Not getting answers to why I feel like I know her, I dropped the subject and decided on making dinner. They'll be hungry after their talk. Also I don't want to hear Len partially blaming me on what happened earlier, both have a weird misunderstanding about their relationship after all.

Okay, time to make dinner!

**~Sakura's POV~**

I'm already feeling at home. The Tsukimori family does own a really spacious house. Ever since I came here, I felt awkward but little by little I'm getting used staying here. I can even play their piano!

"Thanks", I told Len.

He gave me a nod and then silence took place in the room.

After a few moments, I broke the silence since it's making me feel really uncomfortable. "The girl earlier… was she your girlfriend?", I asked, curious.

I saw Len look at me with shock written on his face. His shocked expression turned into a frown. "I don't think so", he replied me.

He doesn't think so? So they're friends. But they looked like there is something between them. Earlier, the red haired girl looked jealous because I came near Len also Len looked jealous after seeing the red haired girl with the black haired butler. Jealousy is really something to ruin the day.

"You sound unsure", I said, deciding that there is more to hear from him. "If you need someone to talk to, I'll listen to you", I told Len.

I know it's none of my business to know what's between them but curiosity took better of me.

I waited for him to speak. I don't know how long I waited for him to talk, it's like it's been forever. He sighed first before he answered me, "Why are you saying that to me?".

"I want to know. And If I remember correctly, it was you who I saw on Seiso Academy's rooftop with her… you look like you were confessing", I told him honestly.

That event on the rooftop was the first time I've seen someone confess their love in real life, so it's no wonder why I remember it clearly. I even saw a little blond fairy with blue clothes and a little wand and a guy who looked like an angel. I wasn't able to see the fairy and the angel again after that day.

It's been one month since that event and I was thinking that they might be in a relationship.

"Y-You saw?", Len asked. He took my arms and started shaking me. "Don't tell anyone! Especially mother!", he told me, panicking. "Don't tell me you've told someone about this".

I shook my head.

"Good", he said then sighed. He stopped shaking me.

"But I was with someone", I told him. I was with the sleeping angel guy back then. Never saw someone who is so attractive in my life.

I saw Len starting to panic again. Why is he panicking when he didn't do something bad.

"Mother wouldn't know about this… it was just a coincidence they were there", I heard him mumble.

"Why don't you want your mother to know?", I asked again.

Len looked at me. "She will be super happy about it. She might even make me do weird things!", he said.

"Is that bad?"

"You don't know what she's like"

"But she's kind". I smiled. I remember his mother earlier. She was beautiful and kind. She treated me like I was her daughter. She even gave me a stuffed toy for no reasons. I had kept the stuffed toy in my room here.

"Just don't tell her", he said looking annoyed.

I suddenly felt bad. I'm annoying, I know. "Sorry. I won't tell anyone".

It was quiet again. This time I decided to remain silent, I might annoy him again.

I looked around his room. His walls was painted blue, curtains blue and a violin case blue. I like blue! I looked up the ceiling and found out that his ceiling was painted white.

Since he was still silent, I looked around again. I found a study table, in one corner of his room by the window, and on the table were some books and a pencil holder. On one wall there was a book shelf and just in front of it was a music sheet stand. I think those books were music sheets.

I looked back at Len and found him back on his bed, sitting. The book he was reading was on his bed, it was titled 'Music History'.

I was thinking of leaving when Len started to talk again. "Will you listen to me if I told you something that doesn't concern you?", Len suddenly asked me.

Surprised I just answered, "Sure".

* * *

><p>Please leave a review of how you think of the story so far :)<p>

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

An update!

More on Len and Sakura XD

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Winter's Melody<strong>

**~Chapter 4~**

**~Len's POV~**

I want someone I can talk to freely and here is someone who is willing to listen to me. Kira looks like someone I can trust, after all she's quiet.

After a while of thinking whether I can talk to her or not, I've decided. "Will you listen to me if I told you something that doesn't concern you?", I asked Kira.

To my surprise, she answered, "Sure", even though it'll be none of her business.

Since she looks fine with it, where should I start?

"Whatever I say, don't tell anyone", I told her to make sure that it's just between us.

"Okay!", she said smiling.

"Now, before I start, sit", I told her. She's been standing in front of me ever since she came.

"Okay", she said then obeyed me. She sat on my bed as well and waited for me to start.

"You remember last month I confessed to Kahoko, right? I'm a bit confused… once you've confessed to a person that person will be your girlfriend, right?", I asked. That was what's bugging me since Kahoko left.

Kira looked at the ceiling for a while and said, "Hmm… I know that's how it is".

"So that makes Kahoko my girlfriend?"

"Yeah", she looked at me and nodded.

"I don't get why she's hugging another man", I said. I lied on my bed and put both my hands on my face. "I'm confused"

"Maybe they're related?", Kira suggested.

Related… in what way? They don't look alike and if they're cousins that's acceptable. But I still don't like it! "Why am I like this?", I asked myself.

"You're jealous", I heard Kira say. She chuckled which made me embarrassed.

"I'm not", I told her.

"Yes you are! How cute!", Kira said. I felt her move beside me.

I looked at her and found her lying as well on my bed. She took one of my pillows and hugged it.

"I'm not", I muttered under my breath. But in reality, I do feel jealous of Silverylle. He was able to be with Kahoko and was able to enter her room. If they're relatives then that'll explain why he can enter Kahoko's room, relatives normally are close to each other anyway.

"You're so stubborn", Kira laughed beside me.

"I'm not!", I told her, I took a pillow and hit it on her.

Kira kept on laughing. "You're not as cold as your parents have described you. You're fun to be with, like a brother. An older brother!", she said.

No one has told me I'm fun to be with. "You're like a younger sister… annoying", I said.

She stopped laughing and looked at me. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to annoy you", she said, looking sad.

"Don't cry. I meant it in a good way", I told her. I took the pillow I used to hit her.

"By the way, how did you confess? I was there but I wasn't able to hear you", Kira asked me.

Let me see… how did it turn out that way? It wasn't my plan to tell her that day but it just happened. Kahoko came to the rooftop hugging me. "I wasn't planning on saying it. It just happened when she came to me that day".

"How did you say it?", she asked. Kira looked interested in this kind of things.

"Well… I told her that her violin playing is akin to her style and that attracted me profoundly whether it's her violin or herself", I told Kira. At least that's what I remember. "I told her that she can always perturb my heart".

Kira was silent. Maybe she thought that was lame. Telling her is making me embarrassed. I can feel my face heating up.

After a few seconds she smiled. "How romantic! I can imagine you in that situation! What did she say after that? What was her reply?", Kira asked. She was now sitting on my bed. "Tell me", she said happily, blushing. She patted my chest.

"She didn't say anything but she did ask what I meant about what I said. I told her I meant what I said".

Kira became silent again. Why do I have the feeling that she's processing what I say in her head and it takes her a few seconds to respond again like a robot…

"She didn't say she likes you too?", she asked after a few seconds again.

"No". I suddenly had a bad feeling about this. "Is that bad?"

"I think?", Kira said, unsure.

She's unsure… there's a possibility that Kahoko misunderstood me back then. Now that I think of it, maybe Kahoko did misunderstand me. Ugh… I'm so dumb to just realize it now. And the pianist seems to have done a good job on his confession. But… what if he's Kahoko's boyfriend? After all I didn't know what Kahoko's answer to him was.

"Ah! Look on the bright side! At least she didn't dump you!", Kira told me, trying to cheer me up I guess.

"Yeah… bright side", I said. It is bad… she isn't mine after all. "If she's not mine and I'm not hers then… what was the meaning of what happened between us two days ago?".

"What happened?", Kira asked.

"She waited for me in the airport and we both went home here. We were alone and-"

"I think I know what you mean! No need to continue!", Kira said, cutting my words, while covering my mouth with both hands. I saw her blushing.

I took her hands away. Wait… maybe she comprehended my words incorrectly. "It's not what you think! I wouldn't do _that_ to her yet!", I told Kira.

"YET?", Kira said blushing even more. "I'm sorry I asked…".

Ugh! Len why are you like this? You're putting indecent things in her head! "We were alone and we spent our time together in the living room doing nothing!", I told Kira.

"Eh… nothing?", Kira said. "I'm sorry… I thought something bad", Kira laughed. "I guess this is the influence of my classmates… I'm a bad girl! I thought of something I shouldn't!". Kira hid her face on a pillow. "I'm sorry!', she said, voice muffled by the pillow.

Oh… I know high school students can have such thoughts but… well, it's not my fault. I patted her head and said, "Its fine".

Well now I know that despite her childish side she's mature. "I'm sorry", she said again.

"Kahoko misunderstood me… now what?", I asked Kira, trying to change the topic.

"Confess again! This time say 'I love you'", she answered me.

Confess again? But that's embarrassing! "I can't do that!".

"Then let her be with another guy like the guy downstairs", Kira told me with a serious expression.

"The guy downstairs… No way! They're related!".

"What if they're not?"

"…"

"See? Just tell her! Christmas is coming anyway", Kira told me. "If you don't, you'll be one of those people who are girlfriendless on Christmas. DOC".

"DOC?"

"Dateless on Christmas"

"Wha?"

"Haha I just came up with it", Kira laughed.

"You have a boyfriend?"

"None"

"Then you'll be my girlfriend"

"Eh? That's too sudden!"

"Then you'll be boyfriendless this Christmas. We're both DOC. We're just the same so don't tell me such nonsense", I told her.

"That's my problem. And besides, I've never confessed to anyone or been confessed by a guy. You confessed to a girl!"

"But that's too much! I can't tell her again. What if no reply means no?"

"You're not even sure. You'll just have to clarify if she likes you or not. You're a guy! You've done it once so you can do it again", Kira told me. She was now on top of me.

"I can't do it! I wasn't even aware that I confessed last month", I said.

"What's so hard in saying 'I love you'? It's easy, especially if you really love the person!"

"It's not easy! Try confessing for once… What do you expect me to do? Ask her on a date this coming Christmas Eve and confess?"

We both became silent. Kira stared at me silently. What I just said just gave me an idea and I think Kira thought so too.

"That's a good idea", Kira said. She lied beside me.

"But there's another problem…"

"What is it?", Kira asked me.

"She hates me now", I told her.

"Leave it to me! She's my upperclassman so I can handle it. I'll just say that we're only friends and nothing more. I'll explain to her why I was here", she told me.

"How can you be so sure that that's the answer to the problem?", I asked her. It's good she has an answer but is it the right answer to the problem?

"I'm not sure but I think she hated you because I was with you… she looked as if she didn't like me being with you", Kira told me. "I think she was jealous".

"…".

"Then you still have a chance! She cannot be jealous for no reason, right? You just have to confess again and it'll work between you and her", she said with a smile.

"Fine, I'll leave that part to you", I said.

After our discussion, we both left my room for dinner. We came downstairs seeing no trace of Silverylle. But there was food served on the dining table and the food looked really delicious.

**~Sakura's POV~**

**~Next Day~**

"Okay! Time to help Len!", I said after waking up.

I took a bath and put on my uniform. I was ready to leave when the butler came and told me, "Miss, you have no classes today, right?"

I wasn't sure what he meant until he added, "Today is Saturday. I believe you have no classes today".

Bummer… I completely forgot today was Saturday and here I was ready to help Len with the misunderstanding. I know yesterday was my fault so I was ready to fix it but… oh well.

"Thanks for reminding me", I said and went back to my room.

On my way, Len caught me wearing my uniform. At first, he doesn't have any reaction but after a while he covered his mouth and started snickering.

"How mean", I said after catching him laughing at my appearance. "And here I was ready to help you…".

"Sorry, I just didn't expect this", Len said. I glared at him.

"I'll change my clothes", I said and marched to my room.

After lunch, the butler said he'll be going out, also Len told me he'll go out as well and go to a music store. I've decided to come with Len since it's kind of scary being alone in a mansion.

We came to the town's stores after an hour. I was looking around to see if I can find a bookstore and then a certain red haired girl came to my sight. She was looking at some clothes in one of the clothes stores. I saw her pick up a pink dress and lifted it to see if it fits her.

I was about to tell Len that he can ask Kahoko for a date when a familiar black haired guy appeared beside Kahoko. I saw him pick up another dress for Kahoko and lifted it to see if it suites Kahoko.

They look good together…

I looked up at Len and saw him looking at the two. This isn't good...


	5. Chapter 5

Another update for today! :D

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Winter's Melody<strong>

**~Chapter 5~**

**~Sakura's POV~**

After seeing Len looking at Kahoko and the butler, I didn't know whether he was angry, disappointed, furious or sad. I wanted to distract him but I didn't know how.

I looked back at Kahoko and the butler.

"We're nearby, let's hurry", Len suddenly said beside me. He took my hand and led me somewhere.

He was walking faster than earlier and his grip on my hand was strong. I feel like my hand is going to get crushed.

Without remembering how I got in, I was in a music store called 'Minami Instruments'. Len still didn't let my hand go and led me to the counter.

"Can I have a G string", he asked the owner.

"Okay, please wait a sec", the owner said.

Feeling nervous and scared, I tried calming myself by looking around the place. I found a piano and wanted to play it but I can't since Len wouldn't let my hand go.

Len looked fine on the outside but the way he's gripping my hand is telling me otherwise.

I heard a bell ring and at the entrance I found a tall guy with green hair. He was carrying a bag and was wearing a jersey.

"You're here, ice cube", I heard him say.

I-ice cube? Is he referring to the owner? I looked at the owner who was looking for what Len asked. How rude of him to call an old man ice cube.

"Shut up, soccer freak", I heard Len.

I looked at Len and found him having an irritated expression… how rude of Len… eh? Does that mean the green haired guy was referring to Len?

"Okay, no need to be angry", the green haired guy said and threw his things to one corner of the store. He walked up to the piano and sat on the piano stool. He took a look at me before he started playing. "So, who's that, ice prince?".

"None of your concern", I heard Len say. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

I saw the green haired guy sighed and continued playing the piano. I'm surprised he can play a fast piece even though he looked like someone who preferred sports.

The owner gave Len the string and Len paid for it. After that, he dragged me out of the store saying thanks to the owner while we leave.

"I'm going to buy gifts and you're going to help me Kira", Len said.

Eh? Why did that sounded like he was ordering me and I have no choice but to come along with him?

"But…"

"You're coming", Len said with a creepy voice.

We went to the mall and ended up on the children's section. Len asked me what kind of gift would a little girl like but he was holding a big toy gun… he also asked what kind of gift would a little boy like but then he was holding a Barbie doll... He asked me if his grandparents would like his gift, he wasn't referring to the baby pacifier, was he?

After the tiresome day looking for gifts, we went back to the Tsukimori mansion and by the time I got to my bedroom, I let myself collapse on my bed and doze off.

**~Next Day~**

I woke up and found myself on my bed with a lot of pillows around me, which is comfortable, and a blanket covering half my body. I sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Today is Sunday… no classes", I told myself before I go off wearing my uniform and ready to go to school.

Ah! I forgot to change my clothes last night. I looked down to what I'm wearing and instead of a coat, which I was wearing yesterday, I found myself on a silky blue nightgown, which I don't own! Whose nightgown is this? And how did it end up on me?

…maybe I'm sleepwalking…

I shook my head. That's impossible. I don't remember sleepwalking last night neither on other nights. I don't think sleepwalkers remember ever doing sleepwalking…

This is bad… what if I end up killing myself because I'm sleepwalking? Just the thought is making me feel scared.

I shook the thought out of my head.

I decided to sleep again when I remembered my dream… someone whispered, "I hope when you dream, you think of me", with a very soothing voice.

I think it was a male's voice.

**~Yuu's POV~**

I prepared breakfast before Len and Sakura woke up. I sat on the piano stool and waited for the two to wake up.

Last night I made dinner but both didn't take it, leaving it to me to eat. I think eating their supposed-to-be food made me feel sick. I couldn't even remember what I did last night after finishing the dinner for three.

I wonder if they'll eat the breakfast I made. If they didn't I'll be forced to eat it again. Wasting food isn't good after all.

"I agree, wasting food is not good. People should cherish what they have because they are already lucky enough to be given what they have. Not all people can eat a tasty meal three times a day", I heard a childish voice.

"Entering without the owner's permission is called trespassing", I said at a kid with a light blue hair which was near to white and with eyes the same color as the clear blue sky.

The kid made a quick tour around the mansion before he sat on top of the piano. "The place is really calm. I guess I know why you chose to work in this place, young master", the boy said.

"Don't call me that"

"I can't call you without an honorific"

"In what way am I young… and a master?", I asked the boy.

"Hmm… I can't answer the young but I can answer why I called you master", he said. "You're my master because I'm your servant. Use me whatever pleases you".

"No thanks", I said then stood up.

"Can you play this for me?", he said showing me a music sheet.

"Leave me alone".

'_Please!'_, he thought. _'I won't trouble you anymore, though I'm serious about being your servant'_.

Why is a little angel like you want to be my servant? I'm not as kind as you think…

Reading through him, his name is Iku Clarkson, seven years old. Reason he wants to become a servant? He's trying his best to hide it.

"I'll play it then you disappear", I said.

"Okay!", Iku agreed and remained still.

I sat back on the piano stool and opened the lid of the piano. I placed the music sheet in front of me and started reading through the written notes.

"What's the title of the song?", I asked since the space where the title should be is blank.

"Depends on you", Iku answered, waiting for me to play.

I sighed. This boy is difficult to read… he kept on making me look for answers, which should be easy.

Iku laughed for a few seconds and then waited again.

I started playing the first measures with a slow tempo, like what was written on the sheet. As I go through the entire song, I realized that the song is full of emotions and it's somehow calming. Some parts were played faster than the usual tempo and some parts were slow. The piece somehow describes a story of ups and downs. It also has a romantic touch to it.

Somehow the way I feel towards the song is cold yet warm… cold because some parts of the piece sounded lonely and dark. Warm because of the parts where the music becomes more heartwarming and calming, especially at the end of the piece.

After finishing the entire piece Iku did as promised, he disappeared without a trace except for a white feather on the piano where he sat.

I sighed. What did Iku want to achieve with me playing such a song…

**~Len's POV~**

After hearing someone playing the piano, I sat up from bed and listened. The song was not familiar but it was beautiful.

Seeing Kahoko and Silverylle together made me act weirdly again. Even Sakura made a worried expression.

I don't know why I end up messed up when Kahoko's involved.

I came downstairs to see if Kira was in the living room playing the piano but she wasn't there.

I came to the kitchen and she wasn't there as well. Even the butler was nowhere to be seen. One thing's for sure, he was here because of the breakfast that was served on the dining table.

After lunch, Sakura and I started wrapping up gifts. The memory of seeing Kahoko and Silverylle together keeps on replaying on my mind. The thought that they look good together keeps on sticking on my head.

"Len let's make it like this… blue wrappers is for boys and pink wrappers is for girls", Kira said.

"Okay", I answered and started wrapping a yoyo.

Sakura started humming Christmas songs while wrapping up gifts.

I was about to wrap another gift when Sakura pulled my shirt. "What kind of wrapping is that?", she asked me while pointing at the gift I finished wrapping. "Don't tell me you haven't wrapped a gift before".

"I had wrapped a gift before", I said. Looking at the present… it does look awful. "Six years ago, I guess".

"One gift? And six years?", Sakura repeated.

"My mother forced me to help with the wrapping", I explained.

"And?"

"After my first try mother said, 'Very good Len! I won't make you wrap a gift anymore'. Ever since then she didn't let me wrap anything", I said. I took the gift I wrapped earlier and started removing all the tapes.

"It'll take you years to remove all the tapes on that ball of tapes…", Sakura said, watching me. She took the gift and started cutting the tapes. "Surprisingly the inside doesn't have any tape", she said after managing to remove the wrapper. "And didn't I just say that blue is for boys, not pink?".

I forgot about that. "Sorry…", I said and started getting the blue wrapper.

"I'll teach you", Sakura said and started showing me how it was done. She taught me how to wrap gifts that are boxed and then she left all the boxed gifts for me to wrap.

While wrapping, the memory of seeing Kahoko and Silverylle together started to fade. I was more focused on wrapping the gift right.

After five hours of wrapping, we were finished. "Did you make sure to take the price tag off?", Kira asked me.

"…"

"Don't tell me… you forgot", Kira told me with a weird expression.

Damn… "Sorry", I said. "But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because, isn't it already common sense?", Kira reasoned to me.

She does have a point…

After that, we started opening the gifts again just to take the price tags off.

We were about to go to the kitchen to look for snacks when we both found snacks on the table. We started helping ourselves with it.

"I didn't notice the butler enter", Kira said.

"And here I was, not remembering what happened yesterday", I said out loud. Why did she have to mention that devil?

"Eh? Sorry!", Kira said, bowing down.

"It's fine", I said.

I just realized. Whenever Kira is concerned, I always end up saying 'It's fine' whenever she apologizes.

After dinner, taking another bath and practicing, I slept. I had a dream.

Kahoko was wearing a wedding dress and was walking on the aisle. In front of her were little girls in cute pink dresses, walking with a smile on their faces.

Kahoko's beautiful red hair was being tied up and her face looked flushed. Her pinkish white dress looks stunning on her. On the background there were petals dancing around the garden wedding.

I saw my parents sitting on the front row with Kahoko's parents and behind them were the visitors, all smiling.

Everything looked so great until I noticed a familiar black haired guy near me. He was wearing full black, which was creepy.

Kahoko was already in front of us. She took Silverylle's hand and faced me with Silverylle.

Kahoko smiled sweetly at me while Silverylle smiled devilishly at me. Silverylle looked as if he's teasing me. I can see big black bat wings behind him and on his forehead, horns started to grow.

"We will take our vows", they both said in unison to me. Surprised, I looked down and found myself on a priest's robe.

The happenings were fast and my mouth just babbled things I didn't even understand. The only thing I remember saying was, "You may kiss the bride".

Both slowly leaned towards each other and…

"Len I'm going to school!", I heard Kira.

I snapped my eyes open and found Kira in her uniform. She wore a smile.

So that was a dream… a nightmare… I took a deep breath and started calming myself.

"Nightmare?", Kira asked me.

I nodded.

Kira patted my head and said, "Kahoko and Silverylle's wedding was awesome wasn't it?"

Behind Kira was Silverylle, smiling at me. "Thanks for giving her to me", He said.

It was true?

"Lenny, Len, Len, I'm going to school!", I heard Kira again. I snapped my eyes open and found her smiling at me. "Uncle and your parents are still not around. They called saying that they'll be here tonight. You had a nightmare?", Kira asked.

I nodded.

"C-"

"I get it! Their wedding was awesome! No need to repeat", I said after seeing this familiar scene again.

"What are you talking about?", she asked me while tilting her head a little to her side.

Eh? Am I awake now? I pinched my cheek and it hurts… I'm awake. So that was a nightmare…

"Nothing", I answered her. She looks as if she has a lot of questions forming in her head.

"Okay… I was about to ask if I can come here after school. I'll wait for uncle here", Kira said.

"Go ahead".

"Thanks! See ya!", Kira said and run out of my room.

Why do I feel sick after seeing such a dream?

'_Thanks for giving her to me'_

And that annoying voice keeps on haunting me…

* * *

><p>I find Len funny here XD I made him OOC o.O<p>

Sorry for changing his original character... but I didn't know how to write with his character being the same as before. He'll scare Sakura and a person changes when he's in love, right? o.O

Thanks for reading! :D


	6. Chapter 6

An update!

I think this chapter isn't much fun than the previous one o.O

Anyway~ I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Winter's Melody<strong>

**~Chapter 6~**

**~Sakura's POV~**

I came to school a bit early but it was fine. I went to my classroom and came up with ideas on how to approach and tell Kahoko about me and Len. If I remember correctly she's in class 3-2… her class must be on the second floor. Since she's a general education student, it's not weird if I visit her. I'll visit her at lunch.

Slowly the classroom is starting to get noisy. All my classmates were around now and they seem to be talking about a substitute teacher.

"Hey, Kira, did you know that Mr. Zero is sick?", a classmate of mine asked.

I shook my head. I didn't know and how would I know?

"I heard there's a substitute", Rina, my friend said.

"Aw… And I was thinking of going to the cafeteria", Art said, also a friend of mine.

Reina, one of the popular students in class came in and said, "I saw the substitute teacher and he seems cool!".

"Reina, what does he look like?"

"Just wait and see!"

"Everyone, get to your seats, class is starting", our science teacher said while walking inside the classroom. "You'll have a substitute teacher so please be kind to him. And behave".

"Yes", everyone answered.

"Please come in Mr. Rozen", the teacher said.

Rozen… why does that name seems familiar?

I looked at the teacher who came in, uninterested at first but after seeing his face…

"What the hell are you doing here?", I asked, standing up from my seat while pointing at him.

He's the butler, the guy who stole Kahoko from Len and made Len miserable. I feel bad about Len… he couldn't even think straight! Len made a lot of mistakes this weekend.

I know what happened between Len and Kahoko is partially my fault but I grew to hate this guy because of what happened last Saturday. He was dating Kahoko and they look good together! He didn't even tell Len about him and Kahoko and kept it a secret which made it worse. Len could have prepared his heart last Saturday if he said something. Len wouldn't have acted weird this weekend if he said something.

"Substituting for your teacher", he answered with an unreadable expression.

I know that… "But why here?", I asked. Wasn't he a butler?

"Miss Kira, please sit down", my science teacher scolded me.

I obeyed him and sat.

Our science teacher left afterwards. The butler introduced himself to everyone and told us that we'll be having a quiz, which made everyone whine. In the end, we all took the math quiz.

Mr. Rozen wandered around the classroom while we were taking our quiz. He even checks everyone's work which made me too conscious when he came to my table and looked at my answers. He left after looking at my paper.

Why was my heart racing when he came near me?

There was only five minutes left before the submission of our work, and there's still one problem I couldn't answer for the last ten minutes. No matter what formula I use, I end up getting a high number which seems wrong. I was about to give up when someone threw a crumpled paper on my table.

I straightened the paper. The handwriting was surprisingly beautiful.

'_Your first answer is correct, the one with the blue ink'_, it says. I looked at the direction where the paper came from. Other than my classmates who are focusing on their exam, there was Mr. Rozen, who can possibly be the source of the note. But a teacher cannot possibly be the source of this note, it's impossible.

I wrote down the answer and looked at Mr. Rozen. He was on his seat, reading a book. If he was the source of the note and was correct, he's a nice guy after all. But stealing one's girlfriend isn't right.

I saw him smile and look at me. The moment he did that, I looked back at my paper. Why was I staring at him? That was rude of me.

After the quiz, I've decided to go to Mr. Rozen and ask what kind of relationship he has with Kahoko Hino. I'm not quite sure if he did steal Kahoko or not. Jumping to conclusions isn't right, I must confirm it!

Some of my classmates were leaving the room. I decided to stand up after seeing only a few students left in the room. I walked towards Mr. Rozen who was arranging the papers and approached him.

"Can I ask a question?", I asked him.

"You're already asking one", he said.

What the hell… "May I?", I asked again.

"No", he answered.

"Why?"

"Nothing"

"Then listen to me", I said, starting to get annoyed. Our conversation is getting out of nowhere.

"And if I don't want to?", he asked, looking at me.

"Never mind", I said, giving up.

I took three steps away before he talked again, "What do you want to ask?". Somehow my patience towards this guy is unusually short.

Maybe talking to him outside is better than snapping here in front of some of my classmates.

"Maybe you don't have anything to ask", he said.

At least wait for ten seconds before deciding! "Will you go out with me?", I asked, annoyed.

There was silence between us. All I can hear were my classmates giggling and whispering. Mr. Rozen looked surprised… or not.

"I'm sorry, but I can't", he answered after a while.

"Why?"

"I'm not interested", he said. I saw him fix his glasses, took his things and left.

"You have the guts there", Rina told me.

"I didn't know you like guys with glasses. But he's good looking anyway", I heard Art say.

"Sakura Kira's first confession was to a teacher and she was rejected!", I heard Reina announce at the corridor. I can hear laughter outside the classroom.

How immature… wait, confession? Eh? I did not confess! How did that turn into a confession?

I tried remembering what I said and it really did sound like a confession. I can feel my cheeks heating up. "I did not make a love confession!", I told everyone.

"Your face says otherwise", Reina said laughing at me.

**~Yuu's POV (Silverylle Rozen's POV)~**

How immature of Reina Ayame…

I took a short visit to the faculty room and gave the papers to a teacher. After that, I decided to go to the cafeteria.

I saw Kira in one corner of the Cafeteria. She looked determined about something. She walked towards Kahoko and there I think I know what she wants.

I went towards Kahoko as well.

"K-Kahoko", I heard Kira.

I saw Kahoko look at her and made a questioning look.

"I want to-"

I didn't let Kira continue her question and just passed by Kahoko. I carried Kira, still walking straight, ignoring the stares and murmurs of the student body. A lot of students were watching me carrying Kira out of the cafeteria. This is attracting a lot of people…

Once we were outside the building and after making sure we wouldn't be heard by anyone, I stopped walking.

I can feel Kira frozen on my shoulder. I was carrying her on my shoulder with one arm supporting her body. I carried her like a sack of potatoes… wrong move.

"Let go of me", I heard Kira say in a soft voice. I didn't let her down since I think she won't be able to stand up.

I felt her grip on my shirt at my back. "I said let go of me!", she yelled. "I'm heavy you know!".

I think my eardrums broke… she just yelled on my ear.

"And if I don't want to?", I asked.

"You'll put me down", she said.

"You're as light as a feather"

"I am not!"

"You're so thin"

"I am not!", she said, pushing me away from her. Now she was sitting on my arms.

Her face was pinkish. She tried looking angry but she failed.

"You're so cute", I commented on her expression.

I saw her blush even more. "I'm not", she said in a near whisper, looking away from me.

Damn… I let her down and took five steps away her.

She looked at me surprised. I guess she got surprised by my action.

"A teacher just walked by", I said pointing at a teacher wearing a laboratory gown, smoking cigarette.

She looked at the teacher as well.

"As much as possible, don't talk to Kahoko. You don't know anything", I said.

She looked back and glared at me. "But…", she hesitated. "Are you going out with her?", she asked me.

"What would you do if I say yes?"

"Tell Len not to give up!"

"What if Kahoko likes me more?"

"I'll still convince him!"

"Why are you doing this? It's none of your concern", I asked.

She was silent for a while, maybe thinking of what to say. "I think it was my fault why they fought", she said. She sounded and looked guilty.

Hmm… "If you ask me, none of it is your fault. They were uncertain of their relationship".

"That's why I've decided to know if Kahoko likes you or Len", Kira said with a pout.

"Don't meddle. Just watch".

I saw Kira sigh. "Fine", she said.

I'm sure she didn't mean it.

"Also, don't go to the Maid&Butler café, near the station", I said.

I saw her nod.

This'll be interesting.

**~Len's POV~**

At three, I decided to go to Seiso and take Kira home. Well, that's just an excuse. I wanted to see Kahoko.

At the gate, I saw Kahoko's friends, Mio and Nao. They both saw me and asked if I was looking for Kahoko again. I said 'yes' but they said, "She already left".

So much for the plan, 'Talk to her and confess'.

"Len!", I heard Kira's voice.

I saw her running towards me. "Kira".

"I thought you'll call me Sakura?", she said.

"Sakura then", I said.

"Let's go somewhere", she said.

I was wondering where she's taking me but after telling me what happened to her this day, I guess I know where we're heading.

Though learning that there is really a possibility that Silverylle and Kahoko are going out, I think that made me lose a bit hope.

"Don't give up! If they are going out, you'll just prove that you're much better than Mr. Rozen", Sakura said in an inspiring tone.

"Yeah, you're right", I told Sakura, though I'm not inspired.

Easy to say hard to do.

We got near the café that Sakura was talking about. From the window, we can see Kahoko sitting on one of the chairs.

I looked at Sakura and found her tying her hair. "What are you doing?", I asked.

"Disguise as a guy and go in", she answered.

"While wearing a girl's uniform?", I asked.

Sakura lifted a bag. "I have my clothes with me", she said. "And you're going to disguise".

I stared at her. What does she wants me to disguise as?

"As a girl", she said as if answering my thought.

"What the hell! No way!", I said, shocked.

"Then wait here. I'll be back", she said and ran off to somewhere.

After a few minutes of waiting, Sakura came back now in disguise.

"What do you think?", Sakura said twirling around.

"You look like a middle school boy", I answered her.

She was now wearing a cap, which hid her shoulder length hair, a loosed hoodie and jogging pants.

"I wonder why Kahoko is here also why Mr. Rozen said I shouldn't come here", Sakura said out loud.

We went near the store and saw a familiar face… it's him.

"Silverylle".

I saw him go to Kahoko and gave her something. Since he was the one who said that Sakura shouldn't go here, obviously he would be here. Wait… Kahoko left early and Silverylle was Sakura's teacher earlier… they planned this? I don't know why Silverylle became a teacher despite his looks but surely he went there to be with Kahoko. Right now… they're on a date today!

"Sakura!". I looked at Sakura who was as surprised as me.

"What are you standing there for?", Sakura said and looked at me. "Go over there and show her that she's meant for you!". She pointed out to Kahoko with a serious face

"I can't do that! I don't even know how to do that!"

"Go buy flowers and propose!", she said.

"No way, I give up! If she likes Silverylle so be it. I don't deserve to be with her anyway", I said. I think I feel like crying. It's Kahoko's choice anyway.

"You're so weak", Sakura said and marched towards the café. "I'm going there and eat", she said while walking.

Didn't Silverylle just say she can't go there… what if she does something like talking Kahoko to like me? Or scold Silverylle or something? She does seem to be the type who'll do that.

What if she says to Kahoko that I give up?

Sakura! I ran towards the café. I saw Sakura went in and closed the door. I reached towards the door and opened it...

"Welcome master!", I heard Kahoko say in a cheerful manner. I looked at her and found her wearing a maid costume…

S-she… what's with her wearing such clothes? I suddenly had the urge to cover her up. The maid costume is too much on her… she doesn't deserve to be preyed upon by the eyes of these wolves! Especially the devil himself who is also wearing a butler costume! Why does she have to wear an attractive frilly maid dress which skirt is just a few centimeters above the knees?

"This way please masters", Kahoko said.

Sakura and I followed her. She took us to a table for two and took our orders.

"What would the masters like to order?", she asked us, handing us the menu, smiling.

"Hmm… I'll take a slice of chocolate cake and milk!", Sakura ordered, she doesn't seem to be bothered at all.

I saw Kahoko take down notes and looked at me, "How about you master?".

I tried to focus on the menu but the way Kahoko looks and sounded made my mind drift away the menu.

"I recommend the coffee flavored cake since you don't like sweets", I heard Kahoko say.

I looked at her and nodded, "I'll take that".

"And a cup of coffee", Kahoko said while scribbling on a mini notebook. "I'll be back to give you your orders, masters", Kahoko said with a sweet smile but behind that smile I can feel a bad aura emitting from her. Does she know that the boy beside me is actually Sakura? This is bad…

Once Kahoko was out or earshot Sakura said with a smug face, "Are you still going to give up?".

This little… "Who said I'm giving up? I'll prove that I'm better for Kahoko", I said. So they weren't dating but working. I wonder why Kahoko's working.

"Haha you're blushing!", Sakura said cheerfully.

I groaned. "You're annoying. Bringing me to such a place and making me see Kahoko with another guy".

"Hey! I didn't know anything about Kahoko or Mr, Rozen working here. All I wanted was to taste the cakes here. Also I brought you here because I don't have money with me. I'll pay you later", Sakura said, smiling.

So that was her motive…

Kahoko came back with our orders. "Please enjoy your meals", she said, still having a smile on her face yet the bad aura was emitting from her. She left afterwards.

After thirty minutes of listening to Sakura's stories, didn't expect her to be this talkative, and eating our cakes, at my small plate there was a heart drawn using icing.

"Look Len, there's a writing on my plate. It says 'I love you'. The icing looks delicious", Sakura said and ate the icing on her plate.

I guess they write something on the guest's plates. I looked at Kahoko who was taking the orders of some guys. I suddenly had the urge to kill after seeing a guy looking at Kahoko with a perverted look.

"Len, you're a pervert… staring at Kahoko like that", I heard Sakura say.

"I'm not looking at her, I'm looking at the café's walls", I said.

"Oh really", Sakura said, I caught her smiling at me.

At home, mother and father were back. Sakura's uncle was there to take Sakura back with him.

"See ya, Len! I'll visit soon!", Sakura said and left with her uncle.

Mother and father stared at me. "What?"

"You look like you enjoyed being with Sakura", mother said.

"She's annoying though", annoying but enjoyable to be with, like a younger sister.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :D<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

An update!

* * *

><p><strong>Winter's Melody<strong>

**~Chapter 7~**

**~Sakura's POV~**

Right now I'm facing the scariest person I've ever met…

"I'm sorry", I apologized.

His black hair covered his right eye. His eyes were sharp. He was glaring at me. I can feel evil aura emitting from him.

I'm trapped between him and the wall, caged between his arms.

"I believe I told you not to come there", Mr. Rozen said with a scary tone.

How did we end up like this? I came to school this morning, earlier than the usual. Mr. Rozen saw me and then he started following me. I got into the classroom and found that I was the only one there. I saw Mr. Rozen at the door and walked towards me. I ran towards the other door but he managed to catch me. He grabbed the back of my uniform and pulled me towards him.

"Why are you running away from me?", he asked with a scary tone.

"I-I'm not", I said, squirming from his embrace.

"Stay still", he whispered to my ear. I felt my face heat up. I ended up frozen after that and he took that chance to carry me like a sack of rice and took me to the school's rooftop.

"I-I heard from my f-friends that the c-café had tasty c-cakes so I went there!", I explained.

"Oh really"

"Really!", I said. "You're too close!".

I don't know why but my heart is beating faster and faster with every move he makes. Just hearing his voice is making me weak. Is it because he looks scary? I'm overly conscious knowing he's staring at me. I hate it! I feel uncomfortable!

He leaned his head on my shoulder. "Then why was Len Tsukimori with you?", he asked.

"I don't have much money so I took him with me…", I answered embarrassed.

We stayed like that for I don't know how long. I heard the school bell rang and I ran towards my class, leaving Mr. Rozen on the rooftop without saying anything.

**~Kahoko's POV~**

I went home and saw a banquet of red roses in front of our house's door. I took it. Maybe it's for sister.

I looked at the note attached to it and saw handwritings.

'_Kahoko I'm sorry, please forgive me'_, was what was written.

So it's for me. I guess it's from Yuu since I gave him a great scolding yesterday after work even though he wasn't at fault.

I took the roses inside and put it on a vase inside my room.

**~Next day~**

I came to school today and in the classroom I saw everyone gathering around my table.

"Kahoko, look, look", Mio said pulling me towards my seat.

Everyone gave way. I looked at my table and saw a box of expensive chocolates.

"Why is there such a thing there?", I asked out loud, blinking in surprise.

"We saw it when we came in", Nao said.

"It's for you!", Mio said squealing in happiness. "Kahoko you have a secret admirer!".

I looked at the box of chocolates and beneath it was a post-it note.

'_Meet me…'_, it says. Meet who?

I think it's Yuu… I haven't thanked Yuu for the roses and said sorry for scolding him for no reason.

I visited him in the faculty and the café but he wasn't there.

**~Sakura's POV~**

I went to school. I was walking my way to school when a truck suddenly came to my direction in a fast speed. I was crossing the road back then and the stoplight says that I can go.

I closed my eyes after knowing that my body is frozen in fear.

After a few seconds of waiting for the impact that didn't come I slowly opened my eyes and found myself on the other side of the street.

That's weird… maybe I imagined it. I shivered.

That night I couldn't sleep. I was bothered by my experience. My imagination felt so real earlier.

I decided to read a book to tire myself. I fell asleep after reading five chapters.

'_I will be here for you'_, I heard the soothing voice again. I can see myself in a field of flowers. The sky was clear and calming. I was under a tree with someone. I wanted to look at the person but something is preventing me.

I woke up by the sound of my alarm clock. I saw myself covered with a blanket and saw my book on the table beside my alarm clock. I remember not putting it there… maybe I was too sleepy to remember I've put it there and covered myself with my blanket.

**~Kahoko's POV~**

Lunch break came and I was not in a good mood. I ended up coming to school very late than usual and my teacher scolded me for being late.

I was eating my noodles when a kid with white hair came to me.

"Kahoko Hino?", the little boy asked. He looks cute.

"Yes?", I asked the little boy.

Mio, Nao, Shouko and Nami looked at the boy as well.

"This is for you", the boy said with an angelic smile. He lifted the big white teddy bear in front of me.

"Eh?"

"A delivery! And here", he gave me a post-it note.

What was written was, _'…on…'_.

"On?".

The little boy looked at the note as well and said, "Maybe the name of the teddy?".

"Who asked you to give it to me?", I asked him. I can see Nami scribbling on her notebook while preparing her camera.

"A guy", he answered.

"Which guy?", I asked again. Is it possible that Yuu is sending this to me? I wasn't able to see him yesterday.

"That's a secret", the little boy said. He smiled at Nami's Camera then ran out of the cafeteria, leaving me with a lot of questions.

"Kahoko, your admirer is really romantic! Sending you a gift again", Mio said.

"This'll be a great article", Nami said.

"Nami!"

**~Sakura's POV~**

The next day, I woke up to see a black feather on my forehead. I took it and played it and then I realized, what was a feather doing inside my room? My window was closed and there's no place a bird can get inside.

Maybe uncle left it for me. But that's unusual… uncle isn't that sweet at all and he's all serious.

I left the house and found Mr. Rozen on my way to school. He was walking with a book on hand.

I don't want to get near him… I might end up pinned on the wall again. He's so strong even though he seems to be the studious type.

I waited for him to walk as further away from me but by the time I thought that, he already saw me. I pretended I didn't see him and looked away. I took a peek at him and to my surprise, he was beside me. How… how was that possible? He was like twenty steps away from me just a second ago!

I was starting to get scared and freaked out when he said, "Let's walk together".

I think I'm having goose bumps… I swear he was far from me a while ago. How was he able to be at my side in just a second? I just looked away for sec and here he was.

"I won't do that again to you", he said, sounding a bit tired from usual. "Let's walk together, okay?".

I nodded and we both started walking. I wonder why he sounded tired. He even looked pale as well.

"Are you okay?", I asked, worried. Wait, why am I worrying at such a scary guy? He can turn into a wolf despite his looks. He might be deceiving me and planning on pinning me on a wall again. He might make that scary look again…

I saw him looking at me. "I'm fine", he answered.

"O-okay", I said.

"So this is your girl", I heard a male voice. I looked to the direction of the voice and found a blonde guy. Uwaa… he looks cool!

His blonde hair and green eyes made him look like a prince from a picture book. He's tall and handsome… prince type… this is the second time I saw an attractive guy. I didn't expect such people exist.

Eh… but what's with the 'your girl'? I'm not this scary guy's girl!

"I remember seeing her with a blue haired man… she's cheating on you", the blonde guy said.

"Yue…", I heard Mr. Rozen say in a scary tone… he's angry…

The blonde guy didn't seem to notice Mr. Rozen's expression and just continued. "Little girl, don't make this guy je-"

Eek… Mr. Rozen just kicked him on the stomach… and it looked like it hurt. "Ouch…", I couldn't help saying.

Both guys looked at me. The guy which Mr. Rozen kicked didn't look bothered by the kick and was just clutching his stomach. His expression was like he wasn't hurt but was like amused at something.

"She's cu-ouch!"

I can feel my sweat dropping at the scene. How violent of Mr. Rozen… why is he kicking a person whenever he talks? Scary… Maybe he's actually a delinquent but why is a teacher a delinquent?

"If you don't want your ribs broken, leave now, Yue", I heard Mr. Rozen say with a scary tone again. I think I can see a demon behind him! "While you're at it, make sure Reiga is in his place", Mr. Rozen said and turned away from the blonde guy named Yue.

"I'm your uncle you know!", I heard Yue groaned…

Th-they're relatives… Yue is Mr. Rozen's uncle... he looks young to be an uncle of someone... even so... how can he do that to his uncle? I can't even do that to my uncle even if I wanted to… come to think of it, uncle and Mr. Rozen are alike when they're scary… freaky…

"Will you be okay?", I asked Yue. He doesn't look good now after the second kick.

I felt someone grab my arm and pull me away from Yue. Mr. Rozen hurriedly walked away dragging me along. "Don't worry, he'll recover", he said.

"But what you did was wrong!" and don't touch me! I don't want to be kicked by you! OMG! I just talked back… he'll kick me….

Mr. Rozen stopped and glared at me. "Just trust me", he said and started walking again.

Trust you! How?

I looked back at Yue but found no one on his place… I looked around and there was no trace of him anywhere. It's impossible that I imagined him, right? I looked back at Mr. Rozen, prepared for the surprise that Yue might appear all of a sudden, but Yue didn't appear.

W-what the h-hell is happening to me…

Obviously I'm not making it up and Mr. Rozen is very scary… it's making me want to cry. Good thing he wore that glasses, only thing that makes me think that the glare is being lessened by the glasses… just to calm myself.

We walked until the gates. Before Mr. Rozen left me alone, he said, "Be careful".

"Be careful of what?", I asked.

"Just do me a favor and be careful", he said, sounding annoyed.

I just nodded and waved my hand good bye to him. Why is he scary all of a sudden… I haven't felt this nervous and scared of a person before… maybe he hates me. If he hates me then why is he hanging out with me?

Just leave me alone and don't make me scared!

**~Kahoko's POV~**

Today I found a map on my locker. It's a map of the park nearby. I saw a post-it note that says, '_…the park…'_.

The park… yeah it's the map of the park nearby.

I looked through the map and saw a circle drawn to a certain place near the park's fountain. What's the circle for?

Yuu again? Why is he giving me things and this is the fourth time too. What's with the map anyway?

I was thinking of throwing the map and the note but I had a feeling that I should keep it. In the end I kept it in my violin case.

**~Next day~**

I was practicing a piece in one of the music rooms when someone knocked at the music room's door. I opened the door and found no one except for a big white box. I took the box inside the music room and opened it. The first thing that caught my eye was the post-it note.

Again?

Isn't he getting tired of giving me things? This time, on the note was, _'…this…'_.

I looked back in the box and found a cute pink dress. This… it looks expensive like the chocolates…

I took the dress home and put it to where I've been compiling the things that were given to me by Yuu. Why won't he show up and let me apologize so he can stop sending me gifts?

**~Len's POV~**

I'm in the house doing nothing other than practicing my violin. Ever since Sakura left, it's been quiet. I miss her...

My parents were away again for a concert and I was left alone again in the house. I don't mind it though because no one is bothering me with my practices.

I heard the doorbell rang. I stopped practicing and headed for the door.

I was expecting Kahoko or Sakura but after opening the door, it was that damn butler with a kid behind his back which looked familiar.

"Reiga?", I said after recognizing the child. Reiga is a one-year-old boy who's the son of mother's friend. I met him the day after Sakura left when his parents came to visit me and my parents.

"Your mother asked me to take care of this baby here", Silverylle said with an unreadable expression. I let the two in and followed Silverylle in the living room.

"Why you?", I asked out loud.

"Yeah, why me?", Silverylle said, looking annoyed while putting the baby on the sofa.

I heard a ringing tone and then Silverylle took out his phone from his pocket. He accepted the call and…

"Silverylle, Len take care of Reiga till tonight, okay! Two guys are better than one after all! Bye", I heard my mother's voice from the phone whose loud speaker was on.

The room was silent for a while.

"Are you good at handling kids?", I heard Silverylle asked.

"No", I answered honestly. "Why'd you ask?"

"I'm not good at handling this kid", Silverylle said, I saw him glaring at the baby.

The baby started to cry and we both did our best cheering the little baby up. I saw the bag that Silverylle was carrying and inside I found a bunny stuffed toy.

I showed it to Reiga. "Look Reiga, a rabbit", I said while giving him the stuffed toy.

"That's a bad idea", I heard Silverylle say.

Reiga reached for the stuffed toy and once he got a hold of it, in an instant, the stuffed toy flew all the way out of the open window with a surprising speed.

W-was a baby allowed to do that? Talk about able…

* * *

><p>LOL... I hope you guys can still understand the story since the POVs has been shifting from Sakura to Kahoko. It ended on Len's POV XD<p>

Hope you like it! :D

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

An Update!

* * *

><p><strong>Winter's Melody<strong>

**~Chapter 8~**

**~Yuu's POV (Silverylle Rozen's POV)~**

The toy bunny…

"The bunny…", I heard Len mumble in surprise. He was staring out the window, eyes wide after witnessing Reiga's strength.

"Can you please act more like a baby?", I asked the baby with a really soft voice that only Reiga can hear.

Reiga stopped crying. _'Isn't life exciting like this'_, the baby thought. I saw Reiga smile at me teasingly.

"I must be dreaming again… like that marriage nightmare... Yeah! This is a dream!", I heard Len say, convincing himself. He looked at me and continued, "Hey! Why is it that every time you're in my dream, something weird happens?".

"Don't look at me. That dream and what's happening to you isn't my fault but that baby", I said.

"What do you mean?", Len asked. I can feel his fear rising.

"Reiga isn't a regular baby and he's making you see dreams that makes you angry at me. I know you won't understand but as long as you look at me as a rival, he'll be able to manipulate your brain and do that again", I tried explaining.

I looked at Reiga. You are so dead when we come back to your house.

'_Looking forward to it, loser'_, Reiga thought.

Reiga woke me up from my deep sleep just after he was born. He woke me for one reason… to bully me. I've been patient at him for a year now and now that it's come to people hating me, I've had enough. Ever since I started taking my revenge against him, I've become weaker than I thought.

"You're joking right?", Len asked.

"Want proof?", I asked Len.

He didn't answer me so I just showed him what Reiga and I am made of. I materialized a sword and stabbed it on Reiga. I saw Len got frozen at what he saw. I took the sword out of Reiga's little body and let it disappear. Reiga started healing afterwards and after a few seconds he was as good as new.

'_What are you guys?'_, I heard Len thought.

"Demons", Reiga replied at Len as if it was normal.

"You seem to have taken it lightly than other humans", I told Len.

"I don't think this is the first time I've seen something impossible", Len said. He was scared and uncertain of what reaction should he show us but he remained calm on the outside. "I've seen something like this but I can't remember where". _'Movies…'_, I heard Len thought.

"I heard Kahoko has been receiving gifts from someone unknown", I said, pretending to not know anything.

I saw Len's reaction. I knew it… "It wasn't you, huh…".

Len shook his head. He had a surprised expression but hid it from me and Reiga.

"Poor you", I heard Reiga. "This guy almost stole her", he said and pointed at me. "And now you're letting another man have her".

"I can't do anything anyway. It's her decision on who she wants to love after all", I heard Len, sounding like giving up.

"And that's the fun part. Wanna see another nightmare?", Reiga asked happily. I took that chance to hit him hard on the head. He ended up sleeping.

Len got surprised at my actions. He thought, '…_wasn't that child abuse?_'.

"He's fine, just sleeping. You too should rest", I said.

I casted a spell to make him forget about what happened earlier. He also fell asleep beside Reiga.

You two are troublesome but I'm thankful.

After a few hours, Hamai Misa and her husband came home with Reiga's parents. They all saw Len and Reiga sleeping together in the living room.

"Thanks for taking care of Reiga, Silverylle", Reiga's mother said. She leaned near me and asked, "He didn't do anything to harm anyone around you, did he?".

"No. He's been an angel", I told his mother, angel because he's been sleeping for three hours with Len.

"Thanks for looking after Len", Hamai Misa also thanked me.

I bowed to them and said, "You're welcome".

I left them afterwards.

I guess everything's going smoothly except for Reiga and his jokes.

**~Kahoko's POV~**

The next day, I stayed at home since its Sunday. At the afternoon, I decided to read some novels and after an hour of reading, I heard my mom knocked. She entered the room carrying a red box.

"I saw it in front of our house", she said.

I took the box and I had a feeling that the person who left it in front of our house was the same person who gave me those gifts.

This time I just saw a 'Kahoko' written on the box and there doesn't seem to have a post-it note with it. I opened to see what was inside and it was red shoes with a ribbon on the front.

"Who gave it?", mom asked. "It must be a Christmas present".

"I don't know", I answered honestly.

The next days after that was also the same. I always received a gift from someone unknown.

Monday- I got a snow globe with a violinist beside a Christmas tree inside. It also has music that can be played whenever you wind the key below the snow globe and I liked the melody played on it. Written inside the snow globe was 'Christmas'. Cute if you asked me.

Tuesday- I got a music sheet as a gift. It was the sheet music of the melody played on the snow globe. I tried playing the piece and at the end of the score was 'eve'. What was eve on music again?

Wednesday- I got a G string. While practicing the music sheet given to me, I broke my G string and here I get a G string. It's like the one giving me gifts knows what's happening to me. Maybe the person is a stalker… I suddenly had a creepy feeling about the gifts.

I read the instruction, on 'how to put the string', that was with the string. While following what was written, I noticed a word 'at' being highlighted. I think it's emphasizing the word so that I won't make a mistake…

Thursday- I left my bag in the classroom while I was in our P.E. class. When I came back, I saw a box and opened it. It was a golden watch. It looks expensive… another expensive gift. Whoever is giving these things to me, I hope I would know who so I can thank and also pay him. The gifts are all expensive, I feel bad about it.

Friday- I got a cheap necklace. Weird… yesterday I was feeling a bit bad about the expensive gifts and now I was given a cheap one. I know it's cheap because the brand on the box of the necklace was 'PM', a store that sells cheap things.

~**Saturday~**

Today, Christmas Eve would be celebrated and I haven't discovered who is truly giving me such things. I couldn't think of a gift for him or her.

I had a few names on my list. First was Yuu, because he might be doing this as an apology, though his apology is too much, Ryoutarou, because he has been a kind friend to me even though I dumped him. Using gifts to change my mind? I don't think he'll do that. Azuma… I think he can be behind this because he's rich and he has this hobby of making me feel uncomfortable. He might be doing it to satisfy himself. Shouko, since she's rich, but she won't be giving a lot of gifts for no reasons. Aoi? He seems to be the type to give me gifts but he hasn't done something like this before.

I already removed Kazuki, Keiichi, Shinobu, Mio, Nao even Mr. Kanazawa because I already asked them if they were the ones giving me gifts.

This is troublesome… who could have given me these? I looked at the pile of gifts that was given to me by someone I don't know. There are a total of eleven gifts. Who would be generous enough to give one person this much? Or maybe they're a group?

I sighed. I feel indebted to whoever gave those to me.

I also cancelled the thought that Len might have given those to me. Yes, I'm happy if it was Len but the last time I saw him wasn't great.

Last Wednesday I saw him walking in the park. I wanted to talk to him and ask him for what kind of gift would he like but I wasn't able to ask him.

What happened…

I saw Len walking in the nearby park. He was wearing his coat and blue scarf. He was carrying his violin case as well.

"Len!", I ran towards him and called him.

He looked at me and glared at me.

I stopped in front of him and smiled despite feeling awkward. "What do you want?", he asked in the same way as before. It's like the Len I met when he came back from Vienna didn't exist.

He became cold again… "I… umm…"

"I don't have time for this", he said and left me standing there.

He must really hate me after the stunt I did when I was in his house. After all, I glared at him and even slammed their house's door.

It's impossible that it's Len. Just the thought of it is making me disappointed.

In the end it leads me back to Yuu. Ever since I scolded him in the café after work, he disappeared. Never saw him since then and ever since then, the gift giving started.

Gah! All this thinking is making me feel tired!

Who is the secret Santa?

* * *

><p>Hehehe... this is interesting.<p>

Wee~ Secret Santa who are you? XD

Thanks for reading! :D


	9. Chapter 9

An update!

Mostly Sakura's POV :D

* * *

><p><strong>Winter's Melody<strong>

**~Chapter 9~**

**~Sakura's POV~**

These past days have been weird… I've been dreaming about a baby named Reiga and the baby can do unnatural things like talk like an adult despite his child voice, fly around, make magic circles appear anywhere, hug me and say 'I love you'… another weird part is that in my dream, Mr. Rozen is also there. He's as violent as he can be. Whenever Reiga tried to hug me, he'll pull the flying baby away from me and throw the baby to a wall. Whenever Reiga tried to kiss me, Mr. Rozen hits the baby as hard as he could on the head. Whenever Reiga says 'I love you', Mr. Rozen started to grow black wings and magic circles will appear everywhere then the baby would disappear.

I think I've been watching too much supernatural anime. Maybe that's why I'm dreaming of such things…

Another weird thing is that these past days I get myself nearly killed yet I'm alive for I don't know why.

Monday- A big dog chased me and bit me. I winced in pain and ended up crying. After a few seconds, I noticed that there was no dog and there was no wound.

Tuesday- I was on my way home and it was already dark. Two guys approached me, covered my mouth and then carried me to somewhere isolated at the nearby park.

"Do you think we'll be alive after this?", I heard one guy asked

They became silent. I don't get it. If you ask me, I can escape but I don't know how far I can go. They didn't tie my hands and feet and only covered my mouth with a handkerchief.

I tried escaping but they caught me even before I can move a muscle.

"Don't think about escaping for a while, Princess", they both said in unison.

I saw their faces on the light. They're identically alike, both good looking. Both had black hair and crimson eyes like a vampire… I gulped. I have a bad feeling about them. They both wore the same clothes. The only difference between them is their hairstyle. The other one had a spiky hairstyle while the other one didn't. They must be twins.

"Your Prince charming will come and resc-".

"What do you guys think you're doing to her?", I heard someone say with an angry voice. I looked at the direction to where I heard the voice and found a black figure of a man with wings behind his back. I couldn't see his face.

"W-we're just p-playing with her", I heard the twins say in panic.

After the twin's reply, the black figure came near us, making me scared with the twins. He took the twins with both his hands and threw them away. I saw them flying through the sky. After a few seconds, I heard a loud splash on the nearby ocean.

"Are you okay?", the black figure asked. He untied the handkerchief on my mouth and helped me stand up.

I nodded in reply and heard him say, "That's great".

I noticed his voice was the same soothing voice I heard in my dreams.

He disappeared beside me after that.

Wednesday- I was in my P.E. class when I saw an arrow come pass me. At first I decided that I imagined it, same with what happened yesterday and the day before that, but I changed my mind when I was nearly shot by an arrow again. On the third shot, a guy with light blue hair caught it before it hit my head. I blinked at the arrow that was only a centimeter away from me just between my eyes.

"Are you okay", the guy asked me with a sweet smile on his face. He was cute. He had a shoulder length blue hair with blue eyes. He was wearing a karate uniform, a black belter.

I nodded. I was amazed that he caught the arrow with his bare hands.

"I'm glad you're fine. He won't like it if he saw you injured", he said. I wasn't sure what he meant but I was grateful he protected me.

"Thank you", I said.

Someone called me. I looked behind me and saw Rina. "I need to go", I said. After looking back at the blue haired guy, he was gone.

Another person disappeared again…

Thursday- I went to the town's stores and while I was passing by a small store, I was caught in a robbery incident. I guy holding a gun caught me and pointed the gun at me. I was scared and I didn't know what to do. I ended up frozen in the robber's arms.

"Mister, can you let go of that girl?", a breathtakingly handsome guy asked the robber. He had brown hair and eyes. He was smiling gently at me when he saw me looking at him.

Surprisingly, the robber obeyed the guy and pushed me towards the brown haired guy.

"Thank you", he said and took me with him.

I saw the robber speechless in his spot while the police started coming. There were a lot of people and it's like they didn't see me or the brown haired guy in the scene.

"Uhh… Thanks", I said, still traumatized by the incident. Never knew I would be pointed by a gun and be involved in such a scene.

"You're welcome. Please calm down, you're fine now", he said calmly. He gently patted my back.

He treated me by buying an ice cream for me. He made sure that I was calm before he left.

That's great… he didn't disappear like the previous good looking guys I saw. But the way he managed to pull me out of the robber's hands was weird…

Friday- I was planning on visiting Len. I walked using the shortcut and saw a construction site. At first I was hesitant to pass by it but then I decided that I would be safe. I walked beside the construction site where people can pass and sighed in relief when I managed to pass by it. I thought something's going to happen again.

I suddenly heard someone shout and when I looked up, I saw big metallic tubes came falling down towards me. I got frozen in my spot and couldn't move. Why am I always in trouble? No one can save me in this kind of situation. I closed my eyes and waited for the painful part.

I felt something hit me but it wasn't cold and hard but warm and soft. I snapped my eyes open to see the sky.

"Am I dead?", I asked myself.

"Nope", I heard a familiar voice. I looked behind me and saw the beautiful blonde guy.

"Mr. Rozen's uncle!", I said after seeing his face. I suddenly realized that he was carrying me and not to mention we were flying on the sky. I suddenly panicked. "Wh-wha!".

"Calm down", he said. "And Yue's the name".

After hearing him say calm down, I really calmed down. He carried me bridal style and took me in a mansion quite far from home.

He didn't let me down and just carried me after we were back on the ground. "This is the second time we've met", he said.

I just nodded.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

… No… He has wings on his back! Silver wings! And we were flying! What's happening to me? I'm imagining things up and mixing reality with fantasy! Sakura, slap yourself back to reality!

"Oh my… you saw me in my real form", Yue said.

Real form? I know I like fantasies but I don't want this!

I saw Yue smiled at me and then his wings disappeared. "I'm sorry, you must be freaked out. Calm down a bit, will ya?", he said and started caressing my cheek.

After a few minutes, I was calm. I looked around the room and found myself in some kind of castle set.

"Where am I?", I asked.

"My place", Yue replied.

"I want to go back", I said. I started to feel fear again.

"Okay, I'll take you back", Yue said. He gave me a smile and took out a key.

We're going back by vehicle! Thank goodness… no more flying…

"Close your eyes", Yue told me. Not knowing why, I obeyed him.

I opened my eyes to see myself back in my room.

My mind went blank and I think I fainted.

Right now I'm debating whether I should go out or not. My uncle asked me to take our gifts for the Tsukimori's to their house so that later on Christmas Eve they can open it with the other gifts they have.

"Can I just give it tomorrow?", I asked uncle. Even if it's tomorrow, I don't want to go out anymore.

Uncle gave me a questioning look. "They'll have to leave tomorrow", uncle said.

I nodded and obeyed.

I went out of the house wearing a helmet and some protective gears. I hope I'm safe after wearing this. And I'll just focus on going to the Tsukimori mansion to prevent myself from imagining things.

While I was on my way, I feel paranoid. I feel like someone's following me and with just a small movement like a cat passing by, I suddenly jump in surprise.

I reached the Tsukimori mansion safely and Len was the one to open the door.

"Good morning, Len", I greeted and gave him the bag where our gifts for them were.

Len took the gifts and let me in.

"Morning", he greeted back.

"What?", I asked Len after seeing him staring at me.

"What's with the helmet?", he asked.

"N-nothing", I answered, embarrassed. At least the protective gears are not seen because of my coat and pants. "Where are your parents?".

"They went to a relative's place for a while", Len answered.

I saw him put the gifts under their Christmas tree. I was thinking of telling Len about my weird experiences and dreams but he might start thinking I'm crazy… paranoid even. So I thought up of something else to talk about and to distract myself.

"Hey Len, I heard Kahoko's been receiving gifts from someone unknown. You did a very great move there". I sat on the sofa. I feel like jumping around because of happiness. "The entire school knows about it, Len! A journalist made an article and I thought 'Len great move!'", I said.

I looked at Len and found him frozen in front of the Christmas tree. I decided to come near him and after seeing his expression…

"Don't tell me…", I said in a disbelieving tone. "It wasn't you?".

Len didn't answer me. I think I just made him sad. I can feel a gloomy atmosphere growing from him.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know", I said.

Len didn't respond so I waved my hand in front of his face. After a while of waving, he caught my hand and then asked, "What was her reaction?", with a serious expression.

"I don't know… I only saw it in Seiso's newspaper. 'Kahoko Hino receiving gifts from her secret Santa', it says on the headlines", I said.

"Then, did she like the gifts?", he asked.

"I don't know… ", I answered… I think I'm not helping him at all. "Sorry".

"Its fine", Len said, he sounded disappointed. If Kahoko's reaction was positive, surely that'll give Len the negative reaction.

"Cheer up! By the way, what gift are you giving your beloved Kahoko?", I asked Len, changing the topic.

I saw Len's face turn pink. I think I also blushed after seeing him blush since I felt my face heat up. C-cute… Kahoko's so lucky to find a guy like him.

"I-It's a secret", he answered me.

I sighed. "Okay. I guess you already asked a person if your choice of present is fine", I said. I know how Len ends up picking up gifts. But I guess it's just the depression that made him choose weird gifts back then. "Hmm… I think I should be going", I said after looking at my watch.

I felt Len grab my arm and told me, "Think of a person you hate the most".

I said the name of the person that first came to my head, "Mr. Rozen".

"What will you do if he gave you a ring?", Len asked me.

At first I thought that it's ridiculous. Why would he give me a ring in the first place? "I'll throw it away", I answered. "… Unless he tells me the reason why he gave me a ring…".

Len didn't react to what I said and just wore his unreadable expression.

"Why?", I asked, curious.

"Nothing", Len said. He took me to the door and told me, "Take care on your way back".

"Okay. Merry Christmas Len! Also tell your parents my greeting", I said while waving my hand and started walking back home.

On my way, I thought, why did I say I'll throw the ring? Isn't it rude to the person who's thoughtful enough to give you an accessory? I sighed.

My head is full of him again… I think of him, I dream of him, what's next? I want to be with him? I shook my head. I wouldn't like to be with a person who's violent and does everything he wants without considering other's feelings.

After going back to reality, I found myself near the town's stores. Why did my legs brought me here instead of home?

I decided to look around before going home. Nothing unusual would happen, right? I don't want to become paranoid so I should act like how I did before… act ignorant of the world… But with that personality, I'll get myself killed.

Well, since I'm here, I should buy a present for uncle for a change. I normally give him a drawing or a letter. I went to a store that sells men's polo shirts. I bought a long sleeved polo that suits uncle's eyes and hair and had it wrapped. I thanked the sales lady and left the store.

On my way to the exit of the store, I accidentally bumped on to someone, in the end I'm the one to fall on the ground. I looked up to see a familiar red haired girl.

"Kahoko Hino", I said after seeing her face.

Kahoko looked surprised seeing me. She helped me up.

"S-sorry! I wasn't looking to where I was going", I apologized and bowed down.

"I-it's fine. P-please raise your head", Kahoko said. I stood up straight and saw her blushing with both hands just in front of her.

I saw some blue polo shirt hanging on Kahoko's arms. "Is that for Len?", I asked without thinking, pointing at the polo's.

I saw Kahoko blush even more. "U-uhh… y-yes?", she answered.

"I think Len would like that dark blue one… also it suits him", I said, pointing at the polo that was on Kahoko's right arm.

"You think? I also think that this'll suit Len", Kahoko said. I saw her face lightened up. She lifted the polo and asked me, "Do you think it'll fit him?".

I nodded, "Yup. That's medium right?".

"Yup", Kahoko answered me.

I waited for her to pay for her gift before we left the store together.

"Thanks! That's a great help", Kahoko thanked me with a smile.

I smiled at her in return. "Ah! Do you know who your secret Santa is?", I asked.

Kahoko stopped walking and looked at me, "No… Do you know?".

I shook my head. Why would I know? If it isn't Len then who is it?

"I've already received ten gifts without knowing who the sender is", Kahoko said.

"Ten?", I said shocked. Now I'm positive that Len wouldn't be the one sending them. He sucks at picking gifts… or was it because he had love sickness?

"Yeah… ten", she said. I saw Kahoko looking worried and sad.

"Maybe there's a hint inside the gifts like there's a letter or something", I said. Hmm… but that's in shoujo manga's. Can it happen in real life?

I saw Kahoko look up at me. "Maybe there is…", I heard Kahoko mumble. "Come with me! Please!". Kahoko bowed down to me pleading…

Eh?

* * *

><p>Hehehe~<p>

See~ mostly it's Sakura's POV XD

Thanks for reading... maybe I'll update later today! :D


	10. Chapter 10

An Update!

Merry Christmas Everyone! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Winter's Melody<strong>

**~Chapter 10~**

**~Sakura's POV~**

I'm currently in the Hino residence, particularly Kahoko's room.

"Why am I here again?", I asked.

Kahoko looked at me while she shows me all the gifts she had received.

"Maybe you can tell me who the sender is, after all, you said that maybe there's a hidden message in the gifts. I really want to know who gave them to me and I have the feeling that I need to know who the sender is before the night comes", Kahoko said.

"But… why me? I'm not good at solving mysteries", I said. I'm not useful at all. I frowned.

Kahoko also frowned at what I said. "Is that so…", Kahoko said.

Kahoko stared at me. "Your helmet is bothering me", Kahoko said after a while. "You're not even riding a bicycle".

"Ah! I just want to be safe", I said and took off my helmet. How embarrassing. I completely forgot to take it off back at the store as well… that explains the awkward looks I'm getting from the sales ladies.

I looked at the gifts Kahoko had. There's a box of chocolates, a big white teddy bear, a map, a pink dress, shoes, a snow globe, a music sheet, a string, a watch, a necklace and roses. Whoever gave her the gifts, he must really love Kahoko. How romantic of him. Now I feel envious of Kahoko.

Wait… "There are eleven gifts", I told Kahoko.

"Oh… I forgot to count the map", Kahoko said. I saw her sticking a post-it note.

"What's that for?", I asked.

"I'm putting them back to where they were before. I received the gifts one by one with a post-it note attached to them", Kahoko said.

"Oh cool", I said. "Which came to you first?", I asked Kahoko.

"The way I arranged them now is in the order of how I received them. The roses come's first then the chocolates and so on", Kahoko said. She started humming an unfamiliar song.

I took the note that was on the roses and read, "Kahoko I'm sorry, please forgive me'".

"I think Yuu gave it to me", Kahoko said.

"Yuu?", I asked.

I saw Kahoko nod. "The one who carried you out of the cafeteria the other day", Kahoko said.

"M-Mr. Rozen?", I asked.

"Yup! Silverylle Rozen. I got mad at him for letting Len come to the café I was working at and scolded him. It wasn't his fault though. I want to apologize to him", Kahoko said.

Wait… that was my fault… I dragged Len with me just to eat cakes back then. Mr. Rozen did tell me not to come there yet I came. I was at fault! I didn't know that I can cause so much trouble. I guess I should go apologize to Mr. Rozen for disobeying him. Now I know why he was so angry the day after that.

"Are you angry at Len?", I asked Kahoko.

Kahoko shook her head. "Why should I? Yes I got angry back when I first met you, sorry about that, but I was selfish back then. I don't hate him", Kahoko said. I saw her wink at me, "I love him". Kahoko suddenly blushed after telling me that.

So she likes Len. Goody for Len! He's very lucky! This girl would still pick him. I smiled.

"Who would you pick, Len or the person who's been giving you all these", I asked Kahoko, pointing at all her gifts. To make sure that she really loves Len.

"L-Len, of course", Kahoko replied.

"Even if the sender is someone good looking as heaven can give?", I asked Kahoko, remembering the guys I've been seeing these past few days. I'm so happy! I know this isn't my love story but still it's great to see one in front of your eyes.

"I'll still pick Len", Kahoko said firmly.

"That's great!", I said.

"Huh?", Kahoko said blushing more.

"N-nothing", I said, blushing. I'll keep this a secret from Len and let him make his own move. I think he's planning on something especially after asking me something about having a ring from Mr. Rozen.

I looked at the post-it notes attached to the other gifts.

On the chocolates were…

'_Meet me…'_

White teddy bear

'…_on…'_

"What are you doing?" Kahoko asked as she shakes the snow globe. "'Meet me on…'", Kahoko read.

"Putting them together", I said. I think there's a message if I combine them.

"I see. Let me help you", Kahoko said. She helped me put everything to pieces.

Roses- _'Kahoko I'm sorry, please forgive me'_

Chocolates- _'Meet me…'_

Teddy bear- _'…on…'_

Map- '_…the park…'_

Dress- _'…this…'_

Shoes- none

Snow globe- none

Music sheet- none

String- none

Watch- none

Necklace- none

"Meet me on the park this", I read what we managed to put together.

"The rest has nothing on them", Kahoko said. She took the shoes out of their box and something fell.

"A post-it note", I said, pointing at the paper.

Kahoko took it and showed it to me. "Coming", she read.

"That makes it, 'Meet me on the park this coming'", I told Kahoko.

"Coming what?", Kahoko asked. She took the snow globe and played music from it. I recognized the song. It was what Kahoko was humming earlier.

"That's a nice melody", I said while listening with her.

I heard Kahoko say, "Christmas", after staring at the snow globe for a while. She took the music sheet next and flipped the pages. She said, "Eve".

I decided to put together the notes and the words Kahoko just said. "Meet me on the park this coming Christmas Eve", I said.

"Woah! We made something", Kahoko said.

"Maybe there's more", I told Kahoko since there are three more gifts with no notes attached to them.

"If I remember correctly…". Kahoko took something from the pouch of the string she had. "There's a word highlighted with blue marker here", Kahoko said. She showed me the word 'at'.

I took the watch she was given and found a small writing underneath the box it was in. I showed Kahoko the blue writings.

"PM", I said after seeing the brand of the necklace.

"Kahoko I'm sorry, please forgive me_._ Meet me on the park this coming Christmas Eve at 5:00 PM", Kahoko said after we managed to get the messages behind the gifts.

Kahoko looked very happy after solving the hidden message. I smiled at her. I'm glad I can help her even a little. After a while she frowned again.

"Who's the sender?", Kahoko asked.

We both started going through her gifts again and found no clue.

"Hey, Kahoko, is your favorite color blue?", I asked after noticing the blue post-it notes.

"Uhh… yeah. It's because it reminds me of Len", Kahoko said, blushing.

Aww… she does care for Len. "Does anyone know that?", I asked.

"Nope. Whenever someone asks me of my favorite color, I always say red"

Okay… why is it blue? Am I thinking of it too much? I also like the color blue but why is it making me feel that it's _him _who gave them…

I looked at my watch and found out that I was gone from home for five hours already. Oh no! I'll make uncle worry… "I need to go", I told Kahoko while standing up.

"Is that so? I'll take you to the door", Kahoko said and stood up as well. Kahoko took me to the door and said, "Take care".

"I will", I said waving my hand. "There's still two hours left before five. I think you should get ready for your meeting", I said. "You should wear his gifts".

"I was thinking the same", Kahoko said, smiling at me. "Thanks, Sakura".

"You're welcome", I said and started to walk my way home.

How did she know my name? I don't remember telling her…

**~Yuu's POV (Silverylle Rozen's POV)~**

I stood beside the fountain for one hour already. Kahoko's late for thirty minutes. I came early because of the thought that she might come early but I guess I was wrong. Maybe she didn't get the message behind those gifts. I sighed. I decided to wait one more hour just in case she came.

I looked around the park and as what I had predicted, we would be alone. The park was quiet and the park's lights were already turned on. The breeze was a bit chilly but the atmosphere felt good. I wonder if she'll see the place romantic as well.

How long am I going to wait?

I sat on the bench beside the fountain and started counting the seconds that keeps on ticking by. After counting up to thirty eight, I saw Kahoko walking to my direction. Since she wasn't looking straight at me, she hasn't found me yet.

I stood up and prepared myself to greet her. She saw me and started running towards me. She nearly tripped while on her way to me but I caught her before she hits the ground.

"T-Thanks", she said after standing up straight.

"You're welcome", I said.

"Good evening", she greeted me.

"Good evening", I greeted her back.

I stared at her figure.

The dress and shoes I bought for her really suits her. On her left wrist was the watch I bought and on her neck was the necklace I gave. I looked at her face and saw that she curled her crimson hair a little, she wore a bit makeup that showed her beauty more, her cheeks where pink and her lips looked kissable. I shook the thought of wanting to kiss her and looked at her body. The dress really fits her perfectly showing her curves.

"You look great", I commented, distracting myself from staring at her.

I saw her nod. "Thanks. You were the one who gave these to me, right?", Kahoko asked while lifting her skirt a little.

I nodded.

Kahoko looked up at me and gave me a sweet smile. "I knew it. I was right after knowing the message behind the gifts. Thank you", Kahoko said. I can see her cheeks turning the same hue as her hair.

"I'm glad you liked them", I said. I felt my cheeks turn hot.

We stood there at the park a bit awkwardly. I didn't know how to start a conversation with her now that I suddenly became nervous. I wonder what she thinks of me now.

I saw her sneeze and it made me worried. "I think it's better if you wore your coat", I told her, pointing at the coat that hung on her right arm.

She nodded in agreement with me and took her violin case down. She wore her coat and afterwards she smiled at me, she looked embarrassed at something.

I really want to hug her at least. In this kind of situation, what do I do? I already forgot the plans I organized inside my head for tonight.

That was what Len was thinking until I felt something soft and warm wrapping around my neck.

I opened my eyes to see a familiar black haired girl. She froze in front of me after seeing me open my eyes. Don't tell me she's scared of me already after opening my eyes…

"What are you doing here?", I asked even though I already knew I would end up seeing her tonight. I didn't expect to see her here sooner moreover not in this situation.

"I-I t-thought that what if Kahoko's secret Santa was a bad guy s-so I came h-here to see who she would e-end up w-with… but I haven't seen her", I heard her answer. It's either she's stuttering in fear because of me or stuttering because it's cold. I prefer the latter though.

"I see", I said. "You don't have to worry. She's with Len Tsukimori just behind the tree behind me", I said.

She stood up and confirmed it for herself. I saw her sigh in relief and looked back at me. "Why are you here?", she asked me.

"Waiting for you", I said honestly.

"Me? While you're over there sleeping? Why wait for me?", she asked.

I'm currently sitting under a tree, resting at the same time waiting for Kahoko to meet up with Len. My eyes were closed, that'll explain why she thought I was sleeping.

"I'm expecting to see you tonight, here, but not specifically to where we are now", I said. "I was not sleeping at all. I only closed my eyes", I added.

I saw Sakura blush. She sat in front of me and asked, "Why?".

"You're expecting to hear a romantic reply", I said, teasing her.

She denied what I said and told me, "I'm not", with a cute expression. I saw her blush even more.

I ended up smirking at her reaction. I saw her glare at me.

"I have a feeling that I will meet you tonight", I told her.

I saw her sneeze and rubbed her nose. "What if I didn't come?", she asked.

"I'll visit your place", I answered honestly.

She sneezed again. I pulled her towards me and made sure she was comfortably sitting closely to me. I took the red scarf she wrapped on my neck earlier and wrapped it on her instead.

She stopped me from wrapping her scarf around her neck. "You'll feel cold", she told me.

"Let's share then", I told her.

Since her scarf was long, we both shared it and wrapped it around our necks, which made her move closer to me.

I can hear Sakura's heartbeat beating fast. I'm enjoying the closeness.

"You know where I live?", Sakura suddenly asked me.

"Yes. I've been visiting you every night in your room, though you don't know that", I said. I saw her surprised expression and felt her body become stiff. "You must be wondering how I got in. I have my own tricks. Don't worry, I only watch you sleep and nothing more", I told her.

"Eh?", I heard her, more surprised. She pulled herself away me a little. "How? Why?", she asked.

"I heard you've been encountering weird experiences like seeing people disappear from your sight in an instant, flying in the sky with someone and so on-"

"How did you know?"

"Those people who have been saving you are my friends they-"

"They're you fri-". I covered her mouth since she's starting to ask more questions and since she's not letting me finish.

"I'll explain everything so shut up for a while", I said. I saw her expression and knew I scared her.

"Like I said, those guys who have been saving you are my friends. They're protecting you from something that you would think is ridiculous. I won't explain that part. I wanted to protect you myself but I have other things I need to do on the day so at night I visit your room and look after you. It was me who's been tucking you on your bed and also I'm the one who placed a black feather on your forehead", I said, trying to explain my actions.

"I still don't get it… the way you say it is like you're my guardian angel or something", Sakura said. I saw her calming down and it seems that she's accepting it smoothly. I wonder if she is taking what I said seriously. "You and your friends are protecting me from dying… is that it? And you do that because…?"

"It's my fault why you've been targeted by Reiga", I said.

Sakura became silent and for a while she was deep in thought.

"Reiga is a baby…", Sakura said after a while.

"How did you know?", I asked her. She hasn't even met Reiga.

"I've been dreaming of a baby named Reiga. In my dream, you're bullying him", Sakura said. She looked at me, suspicious.

So Reiga inserted something in her brain. Once I got home, I'll really teach that little brat a lesson.

I sighed. "Reiga is a baby that I've been taking care of since he was born. He took me as his babysitter because he finds joy in bullying me. I know it sounds silly but it's true. I'll show him to you next time", I said.

"A baby bullying you…", she stared at me, not believing me.

"I'm not going to explain anymore. I don't care whether you believe me or not. But please believe me when I say, I want you safe", I said.

I saw her blush. "I still don't get it", she whined.

"You won't understand at all"

"What is a baby bullying you got to do with me?", Sakura asked.

"I care for you so he uses you to bully me", I said. Why did I even start explaining these to her when I knew she wouldn't understand?

"What is he? Some sort of demon or something? You make it sound like that", Sakura said, taking what I said like a joke.

"Yes", I answered her.

"You're kidding"

"I'm the same as him"

"Prove it"

"You'll regret it"

We ended up staring at each other. I gave up after a minute.

"Fine", I said. "Promise me you won't scream or run".

"Promise", she said. Obviously still thinking I was kidding.

I showed her my black wings and through her eyes I can see my eyes glowing red. I watched her reaction carefully. She has no plans on screaming or running. She just stared at me with… awe?

I saw her reach for my right wing and let her touch it. "Cool", I heard her say.

This is weird. She was scared of me when she didn't know about me being like this but now that she saw my somehow real form, she's not scared but amazed.

"Your wings are soft", she commented.

"You're not scared?", I asked.

"Nope. It's kind of interesting… is your uncle the same?"

"Uncle?"

"The blonde guy", Sakura explained.

"He isn't my uncle. Based on our date of birth, I'm older than him", I explained. Now I remembered Yue saying 'I'm your uncle', before.

"Oh…"

"He's the same as me but his wings are silver", I said.

"What exactly are you?", Sakura asked. She took her hand away my wings and waited for my reply silently.

"A demon", I answered her.

She started staring at me again. I feel like I'm some sort of rare animal. "Stop staring at me like that. You're making me uncomfortable", I said after being stared at for a full minute.

I saw her blush and smile at me. "Does that make you my guardian demon?", she asked.

"You can say that", I said.

"Can I take your glasses off?", Sakura asked me seriously. She sat in front of me with an expression that is expecting me to say 'yes'.

I don't get myself at all… of all girls I've met, why did I end up wanting to protect someone so emotional, easily scared, fragile, always asking questions, kind, cute and somehow adorable?

I sighed for the nth time.

"Do as you please", I said.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading~<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Haha an update again! :D

This would be the last chapter :(

Hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Winter's Melody<strong>

**~Chapter 11~**

**~Sakura's POV~**

After seeing Mr. Rozen with black wings and crimson eyes, I don't feel scared or terrified. Somehow I accepted him calmly.

What he said about a baby bullying him and the others didn't made sense to me at all. It even made me feel embarrassed that he watches me sleep. Even though it all sounds ridiculous, there's a part in me that says that it is true and it's fine as long as it is him.

After staring at him, I have a feeling I have seen him before… before I saw him as a butler in Len's house…

"Can I take your glasses off?", I asked. I know it's awkward to do so and it's bothersome to him, but I have to get those glasses off to satisfy myself.

He sighed. My fear of receiving that scary glare of his consumed me.

I was about to take my request back when he said, "Do as you please".

Somehow, my day lightened up. I smiled and slowly took his glasses off his face.

Once his glasses are off, I got surprised at what I saw. His crimson eyes slowly turned back to its original color, black. Mr. Rozen stared at me. He didn't look scary nor bothered even annoyed. The way he stared at me made me feel like I'm being loved. I blushed at the thought.

"You're that sleeping angel I saw at the school's rooftop", I said, pointing at him, after recognizing his face.

"Took you long to recognize me", he said.

Wow, I met him again… I actually had a crush on him one month ago but since I didn't see him anymore, it died. Now it came back… I can't believe I liked a person because he has good looks. He's smart anyway since he became my teacher.

Now that I think about it… I said some things that are embarrassing that time. I even wished something romantic would happen to me as well. Is he granting me that? He did say that I'll experience it… I'm fantasizing something again!

I moved away him, which made the scarf that connected us together at the moment fell off of me. I looked at the ground to hide my face. I know my face is really red since I can feel my cheeks burning.

I suddenly heard two violins playing a piece. I recognized the piece as the same song as Kahoko's snow globe.

The song was heartwarming and it had a romantic touch to it. It must be Kahoko and Len playing. I closed my eyes and listened to them play.

"I composed that song", I heard Mr. Rozen say softly. "Do you like it?", I heard him ask.

I nodded, still eyes closed. I didn't dare lift my head since I still feel embarrassed and I know that I'm still blushing.

"I'm glad, it's actually for you. I only made sure that those two play it for us", Mr. Rozen said.

My heart is pounding really hard right now. It's like it's about to explode. I felt my cheeks heat up even more. The song was actually for me? No! I shouldn't believe him! He can say that just to flatter me. He might do something weird to me… but if he really meant it, what does that mean? He likes me? No way! Such a guy wouldn't and I shouldn't like him since he's a bully. He might even kick me if he didn't like me.

I didn't know it's this troublesome to like a person yet hate him.

Okay! Sakura, he has no feelings for you so don't expect too mu-

I suddenly felt something on my neck. I opened my eyes to see Mr. Rozen in front of me. He was wrapping the scarf back to my neck.

Seeing his face this close isn't good. I shoved his glasses back to his face. I saw him made a surprised expression but then changed it to a smile. He fixed his glasses and said, "You're overly conscious of me, aren't you?".

"I'm not!", I said. I wanted to pull away him but he made sure I didn't by putting a hand behind my back.

"You like me", he said.

"I don't!"

"I'm interested in you"

"You're not!", I said. I closed my eyes after seeing him made an expression that says he didn't liked my actions. I wonder what he'll do to me. He's angry…

"Why do you deny everything I say when it's already obvious?", he asked. I opened one eye and saw him pouting.

"You're angry… you're going to kick me like what you did to your uncle", I said, I closed my eyes again. I feel like I'm going to cry. I don't like it when people are angry…

"Uncle…". I heard him sigh. "I won't do that to you. I only do that to the people I'm close to".

"I don't want to be close to you", I said.

"Close to me and strong", he corrected himself.

The song Len and Kahoko were playing was already over. They played a new song. Ave Maria.

"I promise I won't harm you and let you be in danger. I'll protect you even if it costs my life… so open your eyes and stop being scared of me", he said to me.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw him having a serious expression.

"I hate you", I said. I saw his eyes widen in shock for a second. I kept myself from laughing. I caressed his cheek and said, "I also like you".

Now that I said what I truly feel about him. I suddenly became embarrassed.

I saw Mr. Rozen's cheeks turn pinkish. "I like you too", he said, smiling at me.

The park was quiet except for the violins resonating together. The sky was dark yet the place was illuminated by the street lights and Christmas lanterns. As Ave Maria was being played in the background, snow started to fall slowly from the sky. I sat under a tree with a guy I fear yet liked. He gave me a gentle smile and I returned the same.

I felt him hold my left hand and took my glove off. "Don't throw what I'm going to give you", he said, lifting my hand. He kissed it gently.

I tilted my head to my side. "Why would I throw something you'll give me?", I asked.

"'cause you said you'll throw it", Mr. Rozen said. He looked like he wanted to laugh.

I didn't understand what he meant. I don't remember telling him that I'll throw anything he gives me. That's rude of me if I did that.

"I won't", I said.

"I'll take that as a promise. Don't lose this", he smiled. He lifted my hand in front of me and pointed at my ring finger.

I saw a golden ring with a little red rose on the middle. I didn't feel him put it on me…

Anyway… "Th-thanks…", I thanked him, I think I just blushed again.

"It's to protect you from danger. Treat it as a lucky charm and…", Mr. Rozen said, tapping the rose on the ring. "To protect you from guys", he added.

I stared at him in disbelief.

He laughed, which sounded like music, and ruffled my hair. He looked cute. "You're welcome", he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Wh-who said you can d-do t-that?", I asked. I started to get embarrassed and worried.

Does that mean I'm his girlfriend?

"I suddenly want to monopolize you. Let's broaden our relationship. Okay, angel?", he said.

A-angel? Is this how a relationship starts? Wah~ I don't know anymore! How did this happen?

Though I'm enjoying what we're doing…

**~Len's POV~**

We finished playing Ave Maria and now I feel refreshed. Playing with Kahoko really is fun. Despite her mistakes, I still find the song perfect after playing with her.

We took our violins back to their cases and stood silently at the park, staring at the falling snow.

I'll do my best from this point on. I already have the courage now that she came and knew that it was me. I feel happy.

"Kahoko", I called her.

Kahoko looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?".

I took her hands between my hands and held it tight.

"I know I've acting cold towards you ever since we met. I can be heartless and annoying to your perspective but please accept me for who I am. I grew up like that and it's hard acting against my character. I did my best to change that attitude of mine while I was at Vienna but a few days ago, I realized that I acted unkindly to you. I'm sorry", I said. I know I acted cold towards her a few days ago even though she already approached me.

"It's fine", Kahoko said.

"One more thing… I know you see me as a friend only. But please change that", I said. I suddenly feel nervous.

"What do you mean?", Kahoko asked me. I saw her cheeks turning red. Is it because it's getting cold?

"I… um… I don't want you to see me as a friend but as a…", I looked at her straight in the eye. "I want you to see me as a lover", there, I said it. "I love you Kahoko! Please be my girlfriend".

Is her being silent a good sign or a bad sign? Please say yes… please say yes… please say yes…

"So we weren't boyfriends and girlfriends before?", Kahoko asked me after her long silence.

"Uhh… were we?", I asked, unsure.

"I-I don't know", Kahoko replied.

So we both were not sure of our relationship…

"Then… let's do it again to make it clear between us", I said. "Please be my girlfriend, Kahoko". Me saying it is really embarrassing. But I have to put up with it if I want Kahoko to be mine alone.

"Then… please be my boyfriend, Len", I heard Kahoko say, her cheeks turning the same hue as her hair.

I nodded and smiled. "Thank you!". I hugged Kahoko.

"I love you", I heard Kahoko say and hugged me back.

"I love you too", I said. I think I'm the happiest man this Christmas.

After a while we were quiet again. I think we're both enjoying our warmth until I sneezed. Kahoko pulled herself away and asked if I was okay. I just nodded in answer. What a moment wrecker.

"Oh! I forgot", I said. I pulled her away me and took something from my pocket. "This will be my eleventh gift", I said. I took out a small box and handed it to Kahoko.

Kahoko stared at the small box and asked, "Isn't it the twelfth?".

I shook my head. "That's the eleventh", I said. I told her all the gifts and counted them with my fingers. "I got you a box of chocolates, a white teddy bear, a map, a dress, a pair of shoes, a musical snow globe, a music sheet of the song we played, a string, a watch and a necklace. That's all ten".

"How about the roses?", Kahoko asked.

"I did not send you roses", I said. This feeling of jealousy is eating me up… who gave them?

"O-oh", Kahoko said. "Can I open this?", Kahoko asked.

I just nodded.

After a while she asked, "Is it okay to accept this?".

"It's for you after all", I said.

I saw Kahoko's face brighten up. She smiled at me then hugged me. "Thank you Len!".

"Y-you're we-welcome", I said. She didn't throw it. Thank goodness.

I took the silver ring from the small box and gently slipped it on Kahoko's ring finger. Now that she has this, all the guys who attempts to look at Kahoko will know she's already taken.

"Oh… Kahoko, do me a favor and not work in a café or restaurant anymore. Why were you working anyway?", I told Kahoko.

"I already stopped working…", Kahoko said.

She took the paper bag she had with her and handed it to me. I stared at the paper bag, not knowing what to do with it.

"I was working to have that for you", Kahoko said. I peeked inside the paper bag and found a present.

"Thank you", I said. She was working for me. So she was thinking of me.

I suddenly remembered Silverylle staying at her place. "Another question, why is Silverylle Rozen in your room?", I asked.

"Oh! That! I forgot to tell you. He's my home tutor. My mother found him and let him work as my tutor", Kahoko explained.

"Nothing happened between you two?"

Kahoko shook her head. She giggled afterwards. "You were jealous?", Kahoko asked.

I just nodded in embarrassment.

"By the way, Sakura was at my place because-"

"Your mother was friends with her uncle and no one is going to look after her so she had to stay at your place", Kahoko finished.

"How did you know?", I asked.

"Yuu told me while he tutored me the next day I found you two together", Kahoko answered.

"Yuu?"

"Silverylle Rozen's nickname", Kahoko said.

"Oh…"

So she already knew the situation between me and Sakura while we were fretting over on how to explain to Kahoko.

"Merry Christmas, Kahoko", I greeted Kahoko and hugged her again.

Kahoko hugged me back. "Merry Christmas, Len", she said, leaning her head on my chest.

**~Yuu's POV~**

While I was taking Sakura home, she asked me, "Why are you working as a butler at Len's place, a butler in a café, a teacher at Seiso, a babysitter and a tutor? That's a lot of work".

I looked at her, "I just wanted to pass time".

"Pass time… not earn money?", Sakura looked at me.

"I don't need money", I told her. "I already have a lot of those. I became a butler in Len's place, a worker at a café and a teacher just to see you", I said honestly.

I saw Sakura blush again. How cute…

"Tutor and babysitting?", Sakura asked.

"I just took the tutoring because I was recommended by a teacher at Seiso. The babysitting wasn't really to my liking but I just had to", I answered.

"Oh… how 'bout school?", Sakura asked me.

"I don't go to school. I study on my own"

"You study on your own? How old are you? And you're a teacher as well that means you've finished up to college lessons, right?"

"Yup, I study on my own. I like studying. I've already finished studying college lessons so I'm allowed to tutor high school students. Me being a teacher is temporary. I'm a year older than you, physically"

Sakura stopped walking and stared at me. "You're that smart?"

"It's just me being obsessed in studying", I said.

"And you're seventeen?", Sakura asked. I guess she got surprised.

"I lie my age a lot. But I'm seventeen"

"What's with the 'physically'?", Sakura asked.

"Hmm… you won't believe me but I'm centuries older than you. Demons age slowly than humans. I'm thirteen in my demon age but my physical or human age is seventeen", I explained.

Sakura ended up fainting to what I said. I guess she can't handle too much information. I sighed and carried her, bridal style, towards her house.

I'll tell her more about me in the future instead.

I kissed her forehead and whispered, "Merry Christmas, my cute angel".

**~Next Day (Author's POV)~**

Len visited Kahoko at her house all dressed in formal clothes with a banquet of flowers.

He rang the Hino's doorbell. After three rings, the front door opened and he was answered by a sleepy Kahoko.

"Good morning", Len said while hiding the flowers behind his back.

Kahoko blinked in surprise. She didn't expect Len to visit her early in the morning wearing a black tuxedo. "G-good morning…", Kahoko greeted back with a blush.

Len gave Kahoko a smile. "I came to give you a gift", Len said.

"Again?", Kahoko asked after hearing Len. She can see flowers behind Len's back.

Len took out the flowers and showed them to Kahoko. Kahoko took the flowers and then smelled them. "Thank you Len", she thanked.

Len's cheeks turned into a pinkish hue after seeing Kahoko's expression. Len scratched his cheek. He said, "I haven't given you the twelfth present".

Kahoko just stared at Len. She came up with things that Len could give, but most of what she thought was already given by Len.

Kahoko saw Len clear his throat. "I know this sounds funny but…". Len bowed down to Kahoko. "I came to visit your parents and ask for their blessing,". Len stood up straight. "If I were successful, your twelfth gift would be… me… I'll be yours forever", Len said.

"Eh?", Kahoko reacted.

Len covered his face with his hand. He knows what he said was somehow embarrassing. "I can't visit your parents?", Len asked.

"Uhh... umm… you can… but why do you have to wear those?", Kahoko asked, pointing at Len's tuxedo.

Len looked at what he was wearing and answered, "I have to perform later and if I didn't leave wearing this, I will be late for the performance. I know I look stupid wearing this in front of your place".

Behind Kahoko were her parents and her sister. They said in unison to Len, "We accept you!".

Len got surprised and didn't know what to do. He just stood there, watching the entire Hino family in front of him.

"I guess I received my twelfth gift", Kahoko said, embarrassed but happy.

* * *

><p>Haha! I completed my goal! To finish this on Christmas though I wasn't able to post it on the exact day :(<p>

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

I hope the ending isn't a disappointment. Sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling! I wasn't able to catch them while editing it.

My drawings for this chapter:

http : / / kurankira . deviantart . com / # / d4k8sfh

http : / / www . ratemydrawings . com / drawings / manga-original / 834474 . html

(remove the spaces)

Thanks for reading!

Please feel free to favorite and review to this fan fic :D I'd be grateful XD


End file.
